How To Fix Everything
by ErisandDysnomia
Summary: "Oh yes. Because nothing says 'Home Sweet Home' like the bloody interior of the best correctional facility in all of Georgia." BIOBL'Verse! Cali's back!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: HOLY FUCK LITTLE ZOMBIES! I'M ALREADY DIGGING SEASON THREE!**

**Except…they're stealing from me already, and it's only the first episode. I mean really, zombie baby? LFF totally coined that idea, but whatever. I'm just glad they're back. And holy shit! They gave Glenn a last name!**

**BUT I'M NOT GLAD CAROL'S TRYING TO BE A LITTLE WHORE BAG!**

**That was what my inner Cali was screaming the entire show. She didn't like how Carol seemed to think Daryl was hers, even though I tried to explain that she technically isn't in the show, so she can't get mad. Speaking Cali on the show, I have something new this season. **

**Dedicaton: This fic is hereby dedicated to DefenestrationByApple, because she was kind enough to catch Mr. Norman Reedus at a panel, and she told him about Blame It On Bad Luck, about Cali, about everything, and Mr. Reedus said, and I quote "Cali sounds bad ass!" And he took down the name. He took down the name of my fic. And she didn't stop there, oh no no, she also told him that Daryl calls Cali 'Nia' to which, he proceeded to test out the name. **

**I think I'm in heaven. **

**Reedus might actually check out Blame it on Bad Luck. How fucking amazing is that?**

**So here you go DefenestrationByApple, this is for you!**

**Also, people are different now, and I really hope we'll be getting flashbacks from the way winter worked for them, but I'm doubting it, so I'm adding my own!**

**There's always a story within a story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, I just own Cali. And this chapter has swearing, slurs, killing, and all the delicious violence we've come to expect from TWD**

Chapter One: So I'll Blame It On Bad Luck, And Shake Responsibility Out

For the last 70 miles, there hadn't been pause, hadn't been a slight decrease in speed in the slightest, and there hadn't been a sound stirring from anyone in the car. California took that as a good sign, she hated driving when they were awake. Hershel and his beard would try and make idle conversation, but Cali just wasn't one for talking much these days, Glenn would try and make her laugh, which worked sometime, and other times just left them both in a drowning silence, Cali and Maggie didn't really talk, because they didn't know what to talk about, so they would just sit in silence, and let everyone else sleep, Beth though, Cali would talk to Beth. Beth could still pretend that they were back on the farm, and Beth would mostly talk about books, which was something Cali had never been able to not talk about.

Every house they'd looted, tried to stay in, Cali made sure to pick up a few books, a small shout out to Dale, wherever he was, and people mocked her at first, but after spending as long in the car as they did that winter, no one mocked her long after that. Cali's freshly cut bangs fell into her face, the sun shone onto her hair, leaving a purple tint shining, Beth stirred in the back seat, and smiled at her.

"I like that you changed your hair." She whispered, letting the rest of the Gang Greene Gang sleep. "Looks good."

"Thanks," Cali offered a smile, and caught of glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror. Fuck, she looked tired. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept, in an actual state of sleep, not that weird in between where her body would shut down, but she could follow the conversations around her closely. "I kinda like it too." And she did, her hair had gotten longer over the winter, it was tied in a braid down to her shoulder blades now, and when it had started growing out, and the dirty blonde that was her natural hair color started peeking through, she couldn't stand it. She hadn't had blonde hair in years, she just couldn't help it. She wasn't that person anymore.

She was never going to be that person again.

So, Beth helped her scour through one of the houses that winter, it was the old lady's house, the one who had turned, and survived by eating all of her cats, where they found the Costco sized box of hair dye, which had maybe thirty boxes of the dark brown with purple tint in it. Beggars couldn't be choosers, so Cali had gone out in back, next to the creek, and she changed herself again.

She's gotten made fun of for that too, by most of the group. She just laughed it off, and said that just because she was a homeless street kid didn't mean she had to look like one, but she had to do it, it was important to her that she didn't look like who she used to.

Living in the past got her nothing, so she wouldn't bother with it anymore.

Suddenly, Rick's car in front of her was showing break lights, and Cali rolled her eyes. They hadn't gone that far from the last house, but hey, she sure as fuck wasn't going to say anything. Rick had his whole 'Ricktatorship' thing going, and no one spoke out against him. Cali pulled her car over behind his, and she snapped her fingers twice, waking up the car. Glenn and Maggie looked at her bleary eyed, and she jerked her head towards the windshield, where they could see Rick gesturing towards them to join him outside.

"Another one?" Glenn asked, rubbing his eyes, and Cali turned the key on the car.

"Looks like it."

"Well, maybe we can stay for a while at this one. Wish us luck." Glenn shrugged as he pushed the door open. Beth, Maggie and Hershel all piled out too, wanting to stretch their legs. Cali only smirked, and reached for a pack of cigarettes she's swiped from Daryl the last time she'd been sleeping next to him.

Luck? Yeah right.

* * *

While the group was inside, clearing the house, Cali leaned against the car, stubbing out her cigarette when she got to Lori's open car door, the expectant mother rolled her eyes. "You know you shouldn't do that."

"Yeah, I know." Cali grinned. "I'll stop with the baby's born."

"You said you'd stop when I got noticeably pregnant." Lori reminded her. "Then you said you'd stop when my boobs got bigger than yours."

Cali held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll quit. I promise." Then she glanced at Lori. "And my boobs are still bigger."

Lori opened her mouth to respond, but they heard Rick's whistle, meaning they cleared the house, and Cali immediately went to grab her bag, and piled inside the house. When she walked in, the smell of death and decay hit her hard, and she swallowed back the nausea. She couldn't understand how that smell could still bother her, after everything that had happened. Powering through it, she went and plopped herself down in the living room, and looked around at the dejected faces around her. Few of them adjusted bags, and others had a few spoons in a jar of peanut butter, but Cali shook her head at that. Nothing sounded good anymore, nothing had really tasted good, her eyes met Daryl's and he pulled a few more feathers off the bird, and Cali actually smiled. "Shame. That one's cute."

"Fuck tha'." Daryl snorted. "Never liked 'em much. Creepy ass eyes." Cali was ready to respond, but Rick walked into the room, and she closed her mouth. No one really talked much around him anymore, because they didn't know when they could expect another breakdown.

After the night they'd escaped the farm…they just couldn't tell with Rick, not anymore, so the best choice was always to keep the head low, and pray that he'd start talking first. Carl crawled back into the living room, and just like every other time Cali saw him, she wanted to take some scissors to his mop of hair. She couldn't control that desire, but it was there, and she wanted him clean cut again, not looking like some flower child meets the Dukes of Hazard. Carl met her eyes, and he knew exactly what she was thinking, he shot her a smirk, and Cali almost considered diving for the kid, her hands were grasped around the metal instrument but Daryl reached out and pulled on her braid, something that annoyed the shit out of her, and she glared at him. He smirked at her, then winked at Carl, who smiled back and set down the two cans in his arms.

Cali looked up then, and her stomach sank when she saw the kid desperately working the can opener around a thing of dog food.

_We have fucking failed this child._ She realized, and clenched her fist. How the fuck was that possible? How could they try as hard as they did, and have nothing to show for it? Carl pulled the lid off, and Cali hated herself even more when she felt her stomach growl.

_Hey, if dogs can eat it…_

Rick stormed over to his son, and the food, snatched it, and tossed it away from him, leaving almost everyone in the room equally shamed, and hungry. He looked like he was going to say more, but T-Dog whistled from the window, and Cali's shoulders slumped, and she got a good grip on her bag. Not two minutes later, she was with the rest of the group, hauling ass out of the house, and diving back into the car. She found herself curled up in the front seat with Maggie shoving the keys back into the ignition, and the car peeling out of there, Cali closed her eyes, and listened to the other cars start up, and the motorcycle start up before she opened her eyes and saw what could've been their home disappear behind her, a few owl feathers still floating in the air.

* * *

When the cars stopped again, Cali immediately got out, and walked down towards the rear. They didn't even need to ask anymore, she knew where she was supposed to be. She hated it though, the isolation. The woods hadn't exactly been kind to them in the past, and she was sick of the trees, all the fucking trees.

She pricked her ears towards the conversation happening at point, and Camp Clueless arguing amongst themselves.

"It's like we spent the winter going around in circles." T-Dog argued, and Cali agreed. The winter had been horrible.

"_Where could they possibly be?" Beth asked, shivering against the wall. Carl sat down next to her, and offered her a blanket. She accepted, and looked back out at the group. "It's been four days."_

"_We can't keep defending this place." Glenn shook his head. "We smell warm or something, we're getting Walkers flooding in on a daily basis. We have to move on."_

"_Without Rick and Daryl?" Hershel asked. "How are we possibly going to do that?"_

_No one spoke then, and they all shook their heads. T-Dog pulled his jacket closer around himself._

"_It's been four days…out in that cold…I hate to be the one to say it-"_

"_Then don't." Cali spoke from where she was drowning in layers of flannel that the redneck had left behind. "We all know, but please don't say it." She ran her fingers to get her hair out of her face, and pushed it up, reviling blonde roots._

"_We can't just leave." Lori said; hand over what was the beginning of a baby bump. "We wait one more day, then if they're not back, we have to assume the worst."_

"_I'm not sure we can wait one more day." Glenn shook his head and looked out into the snow covered darkness._

"_They're probably thinking the same thing." Cali muttered, and brought the layers closer to fight out the impending chill. "One more day. Rick's been protecting us since day one, and Daryl's been feeding us since before that. Just give them one more fucking day."_

"_Cali-"_

"_Please? Please just give them one more day."_

_They didn't come back that next day._

"You mind if we stop by the creek? We need to fill up on water." T-Dog's voice brought her back to the summer, and Cali looked over her shoulder. Everyone was gathering up the watering jugs, and she assumed that meant she was to go help with that, so she made her way over there, and Beth handed her a jug.

"You okay?" Beth asked, and Cali nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Cali smiled and reached into the car for the almost empty smokes, and lit herself one, before turning back to her friend. "I think I'm just tired." She supplied, which made Beth smile, because who wasn't fucking tired? They started their way down to the creek, and they crossed paths with Daryl, who nodded at them both, before plucking the smoke from Cali's lips, and putting it in his own. "Hey!"

"Ain't good fer ya Nia, ya know that." He smirked, and Cali rolled her eyes.

"Come on, give it back, I'm almost out." She scowled, and crossed her arms. Daryl only shook his head, and took a deep drag. He threw his crossbow over his shoulder, and Cali narrowed her eyes. "Where you going?"

"Try'n find some food. Owl didn't much do shit." He answered, looking over at where Rick was talking to Hershel. Cali frowned, and shook her head.

"Be careful?" She mumbled, and Daryl pulled the smoke from his mouth, smirked, and pressed his lips against her forehead, and slid his pinky into hers before he walked past her, tugging on her braid once for good measure. Cali growled and stalked towards the river. "Fucking child."

"Don't act like you don't love it." Beth teased as they traveled down the slope to fill up the jugs. Cali did let a small smile cross her face.

"I kinda miss him." She mentioned. "Been a while."

"Since you got laid?"

"No, well, yeah, but that's not what I mean." Cali hit the bottom of the slope and sighed. "Wouldn't mind getting laid though."

"You and me both." Beth muttered before kneeling down to fill up her jug. "I miss Jimmy."

"Me too." Cali mumbled as she knelt down next to her friend. "But I miss sleeping. In one place, for more than a few hours."

Beth eyed Cali critically. "Have you been sleeping? I know you get in the back seat, and you close your eyes, but do you actually sleep?"

Cali snorted, and capped her jug. "Do you?"

* * *

"A prison?" Carol asked with a doubtful look on her face. "You want to shove us into a prison?"

"Jus' th' area around it." Daryl spoke up from the car he was leaning against. "'S surrounded be fence. Kill th' Walkers on th' inside, we might have us a shot a' something a lil more permanent."

"How many Walkers?" Glenn asked, and Rick shrugged.

"Not many, kill most of them through the fence, be an easier seize than we've done."

"How big is the space?" Cali asked, and Rick actually gave her a smile.

"Come on and see." He lead them through the woods, and brought them to the train tracks, where they walked in silence until they came to a clearing.

"Holy shit." Cali muttered, and her gaze locked on the prison. It was huge, and the moving dots around the premises that she assumed to be Walkers actually didn't number that high in comparison to the grounds. But, that was just the outside…how many Walkers were inside.

Everyone else seemed to be staring in awe at the place too, until finally, Glenn looked at Rick and gave a real smile. "What's the plan?"

* * *

_This is a stupid plan_. Cali decided as Rick clipped a hole into the chain link fence around the prison. She clenched the dented, bloodstained bat in her hands, and gripped the knife she'd picked up two houses after the old lady's tight. She didn't really want to play like this, but they would do what they had to.

The hole in the fence was open, and Cali grabbed Beth and pulled her through right after Lori, and the two of them stood in the gravel path that separated them from the Walkers on the outside, and the Walkers on the inside.

The ones on the inside were ugly, more decayed and rotted away then some of the recent Walkers she'd faced, and it made her believe that they probably weren't new, the outbreak had hit here early, and hit there hard. Good news, meant there was a very small chance of them running into any murders, rapist or child molesters, which was always a plus when trying to seize a prison, but the bad news meant that there was probably a huge amount of Walkers inside, just waiting for them.

Daryl waved his hand, and they took off following him down the trail, to a bigger opening and Camp Clueless gathered around. Rick stood at the gate to the field, and sighed. "It's perfect. If we can just close that gate, clear out the field…get rid of these Walkers, we could have it by tonight."

"Who's gonna close the gate?" Hershel asked, and Glenn swallowed.

"I'll do it." He sighed. "You guys cover me."

_Hell no._

"No. it's a suicide run." Maggie shook her head. Glenn only sighed.

"I'm the fastest."

"No." Rick ordered. "I want you to take Maggie and them, and draw them over there, that way. Daryl, I want you to go back to that tower and take them out up there. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time; we don't have a lot of ammo. Hershel, Cali, Carl, I want you up in this tower. Take them out. I'll run for the gate."

Cali cursed inwardly and switched her bat out for a gun, and followed Carl and Hershel up the stairs in the tower. The old Doctor looked back at her while they ran. "Your wrist going to be okay?" She glanced down at the jagged scar that spread across her wrist and she nodded.

"Hasn't hurt yet." She answered, and they continued up the stairs with the two men, before finally arriving at the top. Carl smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, whoever gets the most…"

"Wins." Carl finished for her, and took a Walker in his sights. Cali did the same, and she started picking them off. Cali focused on the herd closest to their tower, while Hershel and Carl worked on farther away. Her wrist might not be killing her, but she was still best with close range shooting. If she tried to shoot farther, the bullet usually went wide, not something she was willing to risk, so she focused on the one closest to her, keeping a close eye on Rick as he ran across the field, and made his way to the gate. Quickly, their fearless leader slammed the gate shut, and shot his way into his own tower. Cali grinned, and paused to make sure he made it up. When she saw a figure reach the top, she grinned again, and Carl and Hershel grinned next to her.

"Light it up!" Daryl yelled from a few towers over, and Cali and Carl opened fire, each going for whatever Walker they could hit, until finally, the last fucker fell, and the sounds around them stopped. Carl sighed and turned to look at her, expectant look on his face.

"Twenty one." Cali answered, and Carl grinned.

"Twenty five."

"Oh no way! Not possible."

"Actually," Hershel mentioned from where he was leaning against the railing. "I counted his too, thought he might try and cheat you. He got twenty five."

"Oh fuck me." Cali growled, and Carl laughed.

"You're about as good at this as you are at cards, Cali."

"Boy do not make me throw you over this tower." Cali snorted before pushing his hat over his face, and heading down the stairs. When she got down there, Daryl rounded the corner and mussed up her hair.

"No' bad kid."

"Thanks," she smirked, and pushed his hand away, trying to fix up her hair, but it was no good. She'd have to take apart the whole damn braid, but right now she didn't care. Daryl jerked his head towards her wrist.

"All good."

"Can't feel a thing."

"Still think it was worth it?"

Cali gestured to the empty field, and a real smile broke across her face. "How can you tell me it's not?" she argued as she passed Lori walking into the gate, and rubbed her tummy. "Thank you little Buddha!"

"Please stop calling my kid that."

* * *

After they'd started the fire, Cali went down, and she slept. Better than she had in months, better than when she had been able to sleep on the farm. After that, sleep had become few and far between, her pills had run out halfway through winter, and with Daryl suddenly becoming Rick's right hand man, she saw less and less of him, especially at night, which only kept her up more, because she'd worry, and she missed the body heat.

But laying there by Beth, and the fire, Cali was out, and she stayed out for most of the night. She didn't even move until Glenn was shaking her to wake her up, and she looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Hey." He smiled, and she grinned back.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go take over watch from Daryl? Doubt he's going to say anything, but he's gotta tired as hell too."

Cali yawned, and nodded. "Sure, no problem." She looked over towards the overturned car, and saw the two figures on it. "Who's he talking to."

"Carol." Lori answered, chewing on a bone. Cali frowned, and got up, and headed over there, listening to the conversations about getting water in, and how good the soil was here.

Safe? Maybe this place would be?

When she got closer, she saw Daryl give Carol some kind of rub down, and a smirk crossed her face. She quietly leaned against the fence, and waited, but neither of the people on the car noticed her presence, and she just listened.

"Alrigh'" Daryl mumbled. "Let's go back."

Carol only shrugged. "It's pretty romantic up here. Wanna screw around?" She asked, and Cali's blood went to a boil faster than she ever thought possible, her hands went into fists, and she was immediately reminded of the last fight she went to over this man, although, Andrea hadn't made a move on Daryl, only shot him.

Cali preferred that to the other option.

But, it wasn't like Cali hadn't seen this coming either. The bitch had been putting the moves on him since last summer. The hickey had kept her at bay for a while, but apparently, Carol wanted some action, and T-Dog didn't meet her fucking standards.

Daryl froze for a moment, then he just snorted, and turned away. "'Ll go down first."

"Even better." Carol responded, and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Stop."

"Actually," Cali finally spoke up, and both of them froze. Cali idly wondered if Daryl had the 'deer in the sights' panic often, because it looked foreign on his face. "Daryl don't go down first. Ever. Gotta earn that." Cali spat, and Carol had just enough decency to look embarrassed, before practically sprinting back to camp. Daryl looked at the fire, then back to Cali and smirked.

"Didn't peg ya the jealous type Nia."

"Who says I'm jealous? I'm just merely stating fact." Cali smirked back. "You don't go down first."

Daryl moved a little closer, until he had Cali backed up against the fence. "Ya want me to?"

"Do I have to wait in line?"

Daryl smirked again, and shook his head. "Ya are jealous."

Cali snarled, and her face flushed red. "Just shut up and go back to the campsite huh? I'm taking over watch."

Daryl moved one of his hands from the fence, to Cali's back and slowly slid it down, until he could reach down and smack her ass. She yelped, and he smirked so wide, she figured she could call it a smile. "Ain't gotta worry about nothing, Nia."

"Who says I was."

"I seen tha' look before. Last I saw it, ya were staring at Andrea." He pressed a kiss against her neck. "Don' beat her up."

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't be a fair fight." He grinned into her skin, and Cali huffed out a laugh.

"Go back." She ordered, "I'm supposed to be on watch."

"Ain't nothing out here." He mumbled, and pulled away from her a little bit. "Trus' me. Ya don't have to stay out here. Com'n back."

"Don't wanna make your girlfriend jealous."

"Yer a fuckin' asshole."

"Whore." She spat back, and Daryl pushed off the fence.

"Com'n." He tossed his head back towards the fire. Cali set her jaw, then pushed off the fence, and followed him, his arm draped across her shoulders. "It bother ya tha' much?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Cali tried to shut him down. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Ya don't talk about much anymore."

"Nothing to say." Cali shrugged, and leaned into him slightly. "Just nothing to say."

"Never thought ya'd be th' one pushin' me out."

Cali closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm trying, okay? I swear, I'm trying."

"I know, Nia." He answered, "Keep tryin' alright."

Cali stopped walking, and shook her head. "Go ahead, I'll be there soon." Daryl hesitated, but he nodded all the same and stalked back over to the fire, where Cali heard Beth start singing. The kid had a pretty voice, she sang all the time, before the new year, but after, well, things just…

Goddamn how did things get where they were? How does something that was so strong break apart so quickly? The Grimes family was broken, the Greene family was well on their way, and the rest of them, the stragglers who had lost everything, they were nothing now. She remembered telling Jimmy about what it meant to be a survivor, to be hard, and shiny and cold, but she never imagined it would fell so fucking empty.

Nothing was good anymore, but nothing was bad. Everything just was…

Broken.

Everything was broken.

And they had no idea how to fix any of it.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know! I love you all! I know it's shorter than what you're all used to, but I'll get back in my game soon, and trust me, the next chapter has something I think you'll like ;D**

**-Eris. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I like Crazy Rick. He's fun :DD although, he might become slightly troublesome with that attidude later on, but oh I don't know, it might be just fine. **

**Still, loving Crazy Rick. **

**Also loving the adorable moment between Rick and Lori at the end of Sick. I 'awh'd', not gonna lie. It was enough to keep me going. **

**BRING ON THE BABY! Cali doesn't have her hands full enough raising Lori's other kid. **

**Anyways, I have a new section!**

**Super Duper Special Thanks: To one Bloodrope, who made me the kick ass cover you all have been garaced with. That's one cool looking Cali. **

**And to KDK2013, who has been talking me through each update since back to LFF. She rocks. Hard, and she's got a pretty awesome BDS fic called Dark Horses. I do recommend it. **

**Another thing, I googled Blame It On Bad Luck the other day because I was too lazy to find it through FF, and I saw a few people had plugs or excerpts from it on their Tumblrs. OMG Thanks guys! Whoever you are, and if you've done it thanks! I really appreciate that!**

**Anyhoo, onto the fun!**

**GOVERNOR AND MERLE NEXT WEEK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, and this chapter has swearing, violence, and sexual abuse. Nasty shit. Season 3 bitches. And for some reason, this came out incredibly...fluffy...I don't know lol.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Is It Too Late To Be Anything But What I Am

"_Cali-"_

"_Please. Please just give them one more day."_

_They didn't come back the next day. _

_Someone else did. They heard the car pull up the long gravel road, and everyone in the freezing house stilled. Rick and Daryl hadn't taken a car, and they wouldn't have brought one back. T-Dog, Glenn and Hershel began pushing the women into hiding, because if they'd learned anything since they'd started house hopping, it was that the men in their group were a rare breed. _

_Cali and Beth had the bruises to prove it. _

_But, those men did too. _

_Daryl made it very clear that you don't touch what's his. _

_Once the women were secure in a bedroom, with T-Dog standing in front of it, they heard the engine cut off, and four voices filled the air, they were all men, and their voices were slurred. Cali curled deeper into the wall and buried her head in her arms. Not good. Next to her, Beth reached for her hand, and Lori and Carol sat together across the room. Carl left his mother's side, and knelt down next to Beth, and put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Maggie stood stationed by the door, gun in hand, just in case. _

_We're going to be okay, Cali kept breathing to herself. We're going to be okay. _

"_Whelllll!" A loud voice slurred, and the women flinched. "Whadda we have here?"_

"_Looks like a nigger, a chink and a fuckin' Santa Clause!" Another voice laughed, and the women stopped breathing. Two other voices laughed. _

"_What do you want?" Glenn asked, and they laughed again. _

"_Awh he speak real good engrish." One of them laughed. "Ya know wha' I want chink? I wanna know why yer in my damn house. Tha's what I wanna know."_

"_Oh fuck." Cali hissed, and turned to Beth. "Hide. Now. Lori." She spat across the room, and the two older women looked up at her. "Hide." She looked at Maggie. "You too."_

"_But…Glenn…"_

"_He'll be fine. We won't be. Hide!" Maggie finally listened, and squeezed herself in the closet, beside Lori and Carol. Cali pushed Beth under a bed, and swore when she saw what little room there was there. She snapped her fingers at Carl, and pointed under the bed where Beth was. He hesitated, but then crawled under there with her. _

"_So, where th' women at?" The same voice asked, and Cali froze._

"_Ain't no women." T-Dog answered, and the voices laughed again. _

"_Ya'll left a box of tampons on th' driveway. So don't you be tellin' me there ain't no women here."_

_FUCK. Cali snarled in her head, and dove behind the dresser, pressing herself against the wall as tight as she could. _

"_They're gone." Hershel said, "Left yesterday."_

"_Ah, where'd they go?" a different voice answered this time. _

"_Don't know." Glenn answered, and the voice laughed._

"_Ya better remember pretty boy, or I'll be hal' temped to jus' take you."_

"_Yeah." A different voice jeered. "Yer in my house after all. 'S least you could do."_

_Laughter echoed throughout the house again, then was interrupted by the sounds of fist against flesh, and T-Dog was punched through the door. He hit the ground hard, and coughed out a swear before he opened his eyes and scanned the room quickly. He couldn't see any of them women, but he didn't know how long that would last. _

_Above him, walking through the shattered remains of the door was a tall man, with sandy blonde hair and tattoos up his arms. They ranged from bible quotes to swastikas that were all interconnected up to his shoulder blades. Cali squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to make herself smaller. He looked around the room and shook his head. "Ah, so the' went out huh? Wh' th' fuck does it smell like dirt, an' sweat in here then? I keep a clean house."_

_T-Dog growled, and pushed himself up on his elbows. "They ain't here man!"_

"_Fine." The man answered, and looked over his shoulder. "Boys, bring me th' Asian then."_

_It sounded like a struggle, but after a few minutes, three other men came in, all of them trying desperately to contain Glenn, who thrashed hard against their hands, but couldn't seem to get away. Cali covered her mouth with her hand, and swallowed the scream that threatened against her teeth. _

_They wouldn't. _

_Two of them men held Glenn's arms down, while the man with the tattoos stood in front of him, and pushed him down onto the bed, underneath, Beth looked close to screaming. _

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no-_

"_No!" Cali heard the outburst, and it took her a moment to realize that it had come from her mouth. She tried to hide herself again, but it was too late, the man with the tattoos had turned his head towards where she was, and smirked wickedly. _

_He sauntered over to her, and knelt down in front of her, and smiled. Cali clenched her jaw and her entire body tensed up. Suddenly, his hand shot out and took a fistful of her hair and wretched it back. She cried out, and he only looked at her and smiled. _

"_Ya be cuter blonde."_

Cali shot up, arm up to defend herself, before she realized that she wasn't being attacked. She was by the campfire in the prison lawn, and she was okay. On her left, Glenn and Maggie were passed out on a quilt, arms around each other, and two her right was the empty spot where Daryl should be. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was okay. She was okay.

She sprang up from where she had been sleeping and sprinted away from the campfire, far enough that she wouldn't wake anyone up, before she doubled over, and started dry heaving. Her stomach roiled against her, but nothing but acid came out. She was so fucking hungry.

_The swastika on the back of his hand covered Cali's mouth as he looked back at the rest of them. "Guns on the men boys, I want them to watch."_

She retched again, and felt the burn of tears in her eyes, but she willed them away. Crying didn't solve shit, and she wasn't going to risk waking someone up because of it. "Just breathe Cali, just breathe." She told herself. It was over, and it wasn't going to happen again.

There was no way in hell it was going to happen again.

No possible way.

Cali fell back on her ass, and took a moment to collect herself. She needed to get back over there, and sleep, because they needed sleep, then there would be food tomorrow, and they needed food.

Sleep and food meant survival.

Survival meant strength.

She brought a hand to her hair and pulled the braid out, letting the straight curtain fall around her face. Pushing her bangs back, her eyes rested one the well-worn string bracelets around her wrist, stained in dirt, sweat, blood and tears, and she shook her head. She used to be that person, who made bracelets and had a family, and friends, and a life. She had been in school, she had loved school. She had loved history.

"What the fuck happened to me?" She mumbled.

"Goo' question."

Cali flinched at the drawl, even though she knew it wasn't going to hurt her. "What are you doing up?"

Daryl sat down beside her, and offered her a smoke. She took it, and lit it up with the lighter he supplied right after. "Couldn' sleep. Ain't used to it. Can' just turn off paranoia lik' mine."

"Bullshit." Cali smirked through the smoke. "You can sleep anywhere. I've seen it. It's fucking impressive. Why can't you sleep?"

Daryl shrugged, and took a drag off his own smoke. "Dunno. Didn't wanna I guess. Too much energy." He raised an eyebrow a t her. "Wa's yer excuse?"

"Nightmare."

"Though' ya said it was gettin' better?"

"I thought it was." She answered with a shrug. "It's no big deal though. Just a stupid nightmare. Besides, it's not like I'm the only one around that fire who could be having that nightmare. Or any nightmare." Cali pushed a smile on her face. "No big deal."

"Nia…"

"I'm okay." She gave him a smile. "Really. Trust me on this."

"'M tryin' to." He answered and took a drag.

"Why can't you?"

"Ya ain't been thinkin' straight lately."

Cali scoffed, and tapped the ash off her cigarette. "Haven't I? I thought I was doing well lately."

"Ya about to get in a damn fist fight wi' Carol."

"There's more factors in there that you don't know about." Cali spat back immediately. "So don't you dare lecture me on that."

"I ain' givin' ya a lecture, I'm jus' sayin' tha' we ain't got much solidarity left as is, I want ya ta help in keepin' it, not beatin' it away with yer bare fists."

"At least I've gotten better with the bare fists." She smirked and took another drag. "Sometimes, that's how you get people to listen."

"Oh 's tha' right Merle?"

"Oh fuck you." Cali rolled her eyes and sucked down what was left of her smoke. "…Have I gotten that bad?"

Daryl waited a few minutes before he answered, and when he did, he threw an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened for a second before she remembered that it was Daryl, and he wasn't going to hurt her. "Nah, Nia. Yer not tha' bad. 'M kinda worried though."

"Me too." She admitted, and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Fer what?"

"I woke you up, I know I did." Daryl didn't answer, but Cali knew she was right; it'd been that way for a long while. "Was I talking again?"

"Yup." Daryl answered, and Cali shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"But-"

"Don't." He looked down at her. "Don't, not fer tha' alright. If ya have ta wake me up every now an' then an' tha's the worst of it, fine. But don't fuckin' apologize Nia. Alright?" She nodded, and pressed the smoldering remainder of what was left of her smoke into the side of her shoe, and she closed her eyes.

"I'll stop." She promised then, and glanced upwards at the stars, there were more than she remembered from the last time she'd taken the time to actually look at them.

They were still beautiful though.

Daryl pulled his thumb from his mouth, where he'd been chomping on it. He hated this situation, hated that his insomniac hadn't actually slept more than five hours a night for the last year, because she had some fucking demon dancing around in her head that Daryl regretfully had only been able to kill once.

It wasn't something he liked to think about either.

"I'm not going in there."

"Wher'?"

"The prison. I'm not going inside of it."

"'S gonn' be fine Nia."

"No, it's not. You telling me that every single person in there is dead? Every single one? No way. No fucking way. And those people? They're not good people." She narrowed her eyes. "Bad fuckers, Daryl. I'm not going in there."

"You'll be alrigh' Nia. Ain't gonn' let anythin' happen." Daryl told her, and she looked up at him with wounded eyes, she didn't say it, but she didn't have too. The look on her face said it all.

_Yeah, like last time?_

"I promise Nia."

"Alright." She mumbled to herself, but she glanced down. "Still gonna try to talk Rick out of it." She added, like an indignant child. Daryl snorted and stood up.

"Com'n girl, back to sleep with ya." He ordered, and Nia nodded, and stood up, winding her hair over her shoulder back into a braid. "'S pretty down."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Walker might grab it. At least if it's in a braid, I can cut it and I'll be sure to get away."

"Still." He smirked at her, and they started walking back towards the fire. She seemed better, and Daryl counted that as a small victory. It wasn't as if she had totally lost her mind over the year, but she had been different, way different, and they'd lost the smiling mostly. She didn't smile much anymore, but neither did anyone else, so it wasn't like she was completely out of touch, she was just different.

Of course, live a year like they did and it'll change anyone.

Even the bitch that could make jokes about Water Logged Walkers, and pay up a Swear Jar.

Carefully, they crept back into the circle, not wanting to wake anyone, Nia putting her feet where Daryl stepped, to insure complete silence from them both, and Daryl flopped back down on his blanket, and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt Nia lay down next to him, closer than she'd been in weeks. He swallowed a smirk, and threw his arm around her waist, and pulled her against his chest. She stiffened for a second, before she relaxed, and moved in closer.

Yeah, he wasn't too worried.

She'd be fine.

* * *

"I said it last night and I'm saying it again. I'm not going in there." Cali shook her head, and tightened her grip on the fence. "Hell fucking no."

"Cali-" Rick's voice held warning, and Cali gulped a bit.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to argue with you. 'Rickatorship' and all that, but I'm not doing this. It's fucking stupid!"

"How? Supplies, medicine, food, beds-"

"Prisoners!" Cali interrupted. "People who were put in this prison, for a_ very good reason_, remember prisons? Remember what prisoners were like. Murders? Child Molesters? Rapist!? Remember those fuckers!?

"Watch your mouth-" Carol ordered, and Cali rolled her eyes.

"You watch yours! I'm not going in there." She snarled back, and turned to Rick. "Please, please don't do this."

Rick sighed, and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "We have to try California. We at least have to try."

"Fuck." Cali spat, and scratched at the scar on her wrist. "Fine. Do whatever." She leaned back against the fence, and pulled out another smoke. Glenn gave her a look, but Cali just waved him off. Rick was right, he usually was, there probably were supplies, and the place probably hadn't been ransacked. But, with that logic came the knowledge that it hadn't been ransacked, which means anyone else who might have discovered it left it alone.

Because it was a mother fucking prison.

But hey, what the fuck did she know? After all, the way that Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn lined up, it showed that they were willing to risk it for the prison. For somewhere safe to sleep. She dug around her pockets for the lighter she knew she stashed there somewhere, and her eyes landed on Lori's baby bump.

She wouldn't be one to admit it, but she was kind of excited for the baby. Someone who didn't know who she was, who didn't know about everything evil and awful yet. Someone who was just sweet, and kind, and still had heart. Someone who would smile and not have to fake it to make it.

Cali pulled the smoke from her mouth, and stuck it back in the box. Secondhand smoke was bad for a baby. The end of the world didn't change that.

Hershel nodded, and gave the Walker Squad a nod before he pulled the gate open, and they went through. Immediately, they began taking down every Walker they could get a hold of. Cali leaned against the fence and watched, her head tilted as the people she'd come to consider family massacred the prison yard.

She wouldn't deny there were a lot of Walkers in guard and prisoner uniforms but that didn't mean shit anymore, but the numbers were pretty big. Maybe Camp Clueless would outnumber whatever, or whoever was left alive.

"What happens if there are survivors?" Cali asked, and the rest of Camp Clueless turned to look at her. "I'm serious, it's a valid question. What do we do if there's people alive in there?"

Hershel looked at her a while, then back towards the Walkers Slaughter Fest V. "Whatever Rick thinks we should do."

"Yeah, I could've guessed that. I mean, what is that going to be?" Cali asked, and no one had an answer for her. "Great way to instill confidence guys. Awesome job."

"Awh quit freakin' out and put on your big girl panties." Carl smirked at her, and Cali flipped him off. "Mooooooooooom!"

"Don't tell on me, you prick!" Cali ordered as she saw Rick give them the nod. "Round two?"

Carl smirked and walked up to the fence with her, knife in his hand as he passed a crowbar to Cali. "You're still gonna lose."

"We'll see." She spat back as she started pounding her fist against the fence. "Come on! Come on you ugly mother fucker!" she screamed at the Walkers, and one started stumbling towards her. He was about six feet tall, and wearing a guard's uniform. Cali scowled, she didn't want to kill a cop, he didn't deserve that. But she changed his mind when he pushed up against the fence, and gnashed his teeth at her, dried blood lining his gums, and the shredded muscle of whoever he'd been eating last caught in his canines.

These damn things made it really hard to feel compassion for them.

She pulled the crowbar back, and slammed it as hard as she could into the Walkers eye. It wasn't the first time she'd done this, but the feeling of the eyeball popping still, and probably always would, disgust her, but she still forced herself to push a little farther and get the brain. The Walker stopped moving, and she pulled the crowbar out, and it fell in a bloody pile on the ground. She looked up, and saw the Walker Squad had moved in much farther than before, and Cali only smirked as she leaned against the fence and called for another Walker.

_Gonna be one hell of a barbeque this time._

* * *

Once they crossed the threshold of the prison, Cali's guard was unbelievably high. She never would've survived prison, ever. The bars made her uncomfortable, and the idea of making one of those home? Well, it wasn't outside, and it wasn't some random house somewhere. It was stability, which she craved more than anything else.

A walker fell from the second floor, and Cali sighed. _Still lacking class. _

"What do you think?" Rick asked, and Camp Clueless sighed.

"Home sweet home." Glenn mumbled and Cali snorted.

"Oh yes, because nothing says 'home sweet home' like the bloody interior of the best correctional facility in all of Georgia." She smirked and Daryl shook his head.

"Ah, this ain' th' best one Nia." He smirked down at her. "Trust me."

"Well shit. Maybe someday I can move on up to Maximum Security."

"Is it secure?" Lori asked and Rick nodded.

"This cell block is."

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel added, and Rick turned towards him.

"Tomorrow, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

"We're…sleeping in cells?" Beth asked, and Rick nodded.

"Found keys on some guards. Daryl's got a set too."

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage." Daryl shook his head. "I'll take the perch."

Cali watched as everyone started piling into cells, paring off the way they did. At this rate, she'd probably have to be forced to room with Carl, who had won…again…and that wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either, but she'd worry about that later.

She walked up towards where Daryl was, and sat down across from him, he rolled out a blanket and looked at her. "Ya need ta get some sleep Nia."

"You been in prison before?" She asked, quietly, making sure no one could hear her. Daryl frowned, and sighed.

"Whut makes ya say that?"

"You know this isn't the best prison, which, granted, is common knowledge here, I'm sure. But there's a bed, Daryl, a fucking _bed_, and you'd rather sleep on the ground-"

"Oh I'm gettin' a damn mattress-"

"Because it's too much like a cage?" She finished. "You slept in the storage unit. Those were way worse."

Daryl looked her right in the eyes, and shook his head. He knelt down in front of her, wound his hand through her hair, and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Don' worry about it." He whispered, "Please."

Cali brought her hand up to his neck, and leaned into him. "Okay."

"Good. Go git som' sleep girl."

"Can I bunk with you?" Cali asked, face slightly tinted red. "Carl's up with T-Dog, and I don't think Rick wants to be my roommate." Daryl rolled his eyes, but went to get a mattress, threw it on the ground, and pulled Cali towards him and fell back onto it with her.

"Ain't even gotta ask Nia." He murmured, and Cali smiled, and curled herself into his body. They lay in silence for a while, the sounds of some of the women crying filled the prison, and Daryl bit back a groan. "Ya gonn' start cryin' too?" he asked, voice thick with sleep. Cali only smiled into his chest.

"Haven't cried since the farm, don't expect me to start crying now."

Actually that wasn't true, but Nia just didn't know that. Daryl just pulled her in closer, and waiting until her breathing evened out, and he glanced down at her. She looked so much healthier when she slept. Hard lines were gone, fear wasn't carved into her eyes, and she looked almost happy.

And she hadn't cried in almost six months.

But she didn't remember that, and there was no reason to remind her. Besides, he had a shit ton of work to do in the morning, and he deserved a peaceful night's sleep. The group was safe, the Walkers were contained, and he didn't have to spend another night trying to keep track of Nia from across the fire, or house, or storage unit. She was nearby, and she was breathing. She was okay.

Fuck, if Daryl had realized how much worry came with falling for someone, he would've just left her in the Goddamned Tree.

Maybe.

* * *

"Sh-ho." Cali asked as she sat at the table surrounded by men, pulling Walker pieces out of riot gear, "How much food you think's in a prison?" She's been on the task of 'Dewalkering' the riot gear they'd been able to scrounge up around the prison. So far, she's pulled out eight fingers, and a foot, and discovered a shit ton of Walker Goo that kept leaking from the items.

Like fuck she'd be wearing any of that.

"Enough to feed the prisoners, and the gaurds." Rick answered, wearing the closest thing to a smile in a long time.

"Sweet!" Cali grinned, pulling a finger out of some gloves. "That sounds awesome…but how are we going to cook in here?"

The men all glanced at each other, and back at her. "Tha's th' women's job to figure out." Daryl muttered, and T-Dog and Glenn laughed, and Cali crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're getting this pile of Walker Goo in your bed tonight."

"S yer bed too." He smirked at her, then lifted up a helmet, as said goo glopped out onto the table. "I ain't wearing this shit."

_Damn it._ Cali had forgotten that. She couldn't believe how good she felt today. There was something about having a real roof over your head, that made it much easier to sleep. She had gotten through the entire night, for the first time in months, and just being safe made the difference.

And she was pretty sure it was because of the roof, not the redneck that she felt that way.

T-Dog held up a glove, and Walker paste slowly leaked out. "We could wash it."

"Ah nah. Fuck tha'." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Besides, gotten this far withou' em."

_Won't wear riot gear._ Cali added to her list of reasons she was pretty sure Daryl had spent time in a prison. And apparently the man hadn't had a very good stay.

"Hershel?" Carol asked as she walked in to where the men were playing with their new toys, and Cali kept pulling fingers out of gloves. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Everything okay?" Rick asked, and Carol just nodded. Rick looked down at the table, then at Cali, and the younger girl nodded.

"I'll be right back." She told him, and went to follow Carol and Hershel down the hall. The two looked at her presence, and she caught up. "Lori okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Carol answered, "Just want to make sure she is. That's all." Cali nodded, and continued to walk with them through the prison, no one speaking, just staring at the ground, until Hershel told them to wait outside the cell while he checked her out.

"So," Cali spoke, and Carol looked up at her. "Gotta ask something of you."

"What?"

"I realize that men are in short supply, and I can't fault you none for looking…but…"

"I didn't do anything."

"I know." Cali answered, and began checking her pockets for her smokes. "I'm just saying, don't do anything. I will fuck you up. Just for the record."

"Oh really?"

"Fucked Andrea up for a whole lot less." Cali answered, pulling the pack from her jacket pocket.

"Well maybe, Daryl would be interested in looking at someone who doesn't flinch every time he's near them." Carol mumbled under her breath, and Cali froze. She threw her smokes onto the ground, flew up against Carol, and pulled her fist back.

A hand wrapped around her wrist, and Glenn's voice was suddenly very near her ear. "Rethink this Cali, right now." Cali let out a shuddering breath, and nodded, Glenn hesitated, but he let go of her hand. Cali's fist immediately sunk into Carol's stomach and the older woman coughed out a swear. Glenn grabbed her and threw her back. "Cali! What the hell!?"

"What? I rethought it." Cali spat. "I was going for her face."

* * *

**Piperbunny2: Hey! Thanks so much! Glad you like it!**

**DefenestrationByApple: You deserve to have it dedicated to you. 100%. **

**Ahahha Carl, I do love Carl. **

**Hey, Hershel did say earlier that he had to spend a lot of time chasing Beth and Jimmy around, so why wouldn't she miss it? XD**

**Daryl really should've reiterated how freaking important it was for her to not beat Carol up. Seriously. **

**Oh and a few of my readers what to know what panel you were at! Care to share? :D**

**Thanks love!**

**Victorskrumpet: Vicky!**

**I love you too xD how could I not continue! You readers really keep me going, I can't express that enough! **

**I'm glad even though she's a lot harder now, Cali's still funny. **

**Cali and Carl are now besties. For life. Nothing will change that. **

**Oh yes…Jealous Nia isn't going anywhere…even though in an interview, Norman Reedus did say that he really didn't want a romance to spring up between the two. Carol can't take Cali, not if she's enraged beyond all belief XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Kathleensmiles: Sigh, I know dear, I know you're a Canon Caryl-er. That's okay :D but don't be expecting it here lol. The mini Cali that lives in my head reaaaaaaaaaly isn't a fan this season, but I don't think there's anything to worry about. **

**So pumped you're back!**

**Little Red Mare: OMG RIGHT?! I can't believe it haah. **

**And you know what, I thought you were right, so I added that little bit in the end for you. Cali's a bitch now, so she's gonna play like a bitch. **

**Lucy Freebird: Don't worry Lucy, I'm trying to figure out where I can get you some really nice interaction ;) but freakin' Daryl won't go in the cell! Where they supposed to do it? Outside? Damn redneck. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**ArmedWithMyComputer:**

**Thanks so much! :D By the way, really dig your Too Late For Hallelujah fic! Freakin' awesome!**

**Bloodrope: Thanks! And thank you so much for the cover! OH YOU KNOW I LOVE IT! And yeah, Cali had some bad shit happen, and we'll delve into that, don't worry. **

**Thanks, as always!**

**PrefersFiction: Awh I'm so glad to hear that!**

**Yeah…if they go Caryl…god I'm going to be sick. So, Cali will be fighting that with every ounce of her being here, don't you worry :D**

**Welcome to the hoard Little Zombie!**

**Fluffy: OMG FLUFFY!**

**RIGHT?! HE MIGHT ACTUALLY FUCKING SEE IT! HOLY CRAP RIGHT?!**

**Awh I have so very much missed your reviews xD oh so much. **

**Yeah, fucking Shane, always ruining good pairings. **

**I'll add some more stuff about winter in there, don't you worry about it!**

**Ah yes the cards xD Cali can't play cards. **

**I can't even explain how awesome it is to have you guys all sit there and say how when you watch TWD, Cali crosses your mind. Warms my heart it does!**

**Love you Fluffy!**

**DFC: Yay! You're back too! :DD**

**Yes she does, what she did for me was really great. Seriously. **

**Thanks love!**

**Captainess:…YOU WANNA SHIP CALI WITH THE GOVERN0R!?...huh…uhh…well I do aim to please lol, so once I see a little more of the Governor, and I can get ahold of his character, I'll see about doing a one shot for you? how's that sound? :) **

**DeeDark: Hey! Welcome back!**

**And yeah, I'll ask Apple where she was! No problem!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Oh as always Little Zombies, I love you all! Thanks so much!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Eris. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Hey Little Zombies, I know I've been MIA for a while, and I don't want to go on a "Oh woe is me" thing, but I've been in and out of the hospital, no worries, I promise. Ol' Eris is good. But that's why I haven't updated in FOREVER! I haven't even gotten to see the newer episodes of The Walking Dead yet, but I'm starting to feel better, and I'm finally there, so no worries. I'm getting back into the swing of things!**

**So hey, here you go! Enjoy! Some fun little fluff at the end here for you. And if anyone, has any idea of where I could fit some smut in, Cali isn't complaining that idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, and this chapter has blood, violence, swearing, and another ounce of sexual assault. So be ready. Also, DW possible spoilers. Just a warning. **

Chapter Three: A Warning To The People, The Good And The Evil

Smoke followed her pacing footsteps as she stalked the area of the chain linked overpass that seemed to be the only place they were willing to let her ride out her last pack of cigarettes. Her pacing was frantic and adrenaline was pulsing through her veins. She hated it, she really did. Fight or flight, kill or be killed, live or die, and it had extended to other members of the group, people she was supposed to love and care for, not beat until they were within an inch of their life.

Obviously, Cali's head was not where it was supposed to be.

"_Yer head ain't where it's supposed to be." The Swastikas flexed as the hand wound in her hair pulled her against the man's zipper, and he ground himself against her face. Tears flooded her eyes, and she tried to pull away. _

_Behind them, Glenn pulled against the men still holding him down. "Get away from her!"_

"_I'd keep quiet little man; it's either her or you."_

"_Fine!" Glenn growled, and Cali could almost weep for how much she loved that boy at that moment, however, she pulled away from the man, and brought his attention back to him. His fist tightened in her hair, and she squeaked out in pain. A massive smile split his face, and he looked completely giddy. _

"_Awh, yer cute when you're hurting."_

"_Fuck you." Cali spat, and his knee flew up, and connected with her face. Cali cried out, and flew back into the dresser, and she shook her head. Behind the legs of the man, under the bed, Carl looked horrified, and Beth wrapped her arm around him, and her eyes met Cali's, and she looked so, so sorry. _

_The man knelt down, and pulled her up by her face. "Oh you got some balls. I don't like that, not on a girl."_

_Cali forced a grin on her face, and looked up at him. "Then you're gonna hate me."_

_He pressed his mouth against hers, and shoved his tongue into her mouth. He tasted wrong, like ash, and something, something that didn't belong there." She pushed against his chest with her hands, but he wouldn't budge. Glenn growled once more, and Cali saw one of the other men pull a gun on him. She shoved harder, and pushed the man off of her. _

"_Glenn! Think this through, if they shoot you, who knows what's in the woods." She spat at him, and shook her head. "Ain't worth it."_

"_Cali…" Glenn warned her, something in his eyes. Something that told her exactly what he was thinking. _

"_Not here." She answered. "Just…not here."_

_The man grabbed Cali's face again, and looked her clear in the eyes. "I'll bet you taste good." She swallowed hard, and something in his face told her that he wasn't just being flirty. "Got a different girl, she might taste better." He laughed and wretched her head back and sunk his teeth into her neck, same place Daryl would, and Cali cried out._

"_Get off me!" A hand came back, and smacked her across the face. She took the hit, and stumbled against the force, and closed her eyes, trying to pretend this wasn't happening. "Stop! Don't mark me!" Cali growled, and pulled away. "I-I'll stop fighting, just don't mark me. Please."_

"_Why? One of these your boyfriend?" The man laughed, and he looked back at Glenn, T-Dog, and Hershel. "Ya don't want them to know how I ripped you apart? How I made you scream?"_

_Cali closed her eyes and tried not to think of what Daryl's face would be when he finally came back. "Yeah, something like that." She mumbled. The man only laughed, and dragged his tongue along her face. _

"_Sorry girl, I'm gonna make sure he knows everything I did." The man's teeth sunk back into her neck, and he bit down hard, trails of blood flowed from her shoulder, and stained the flannel of Daryl's that she was wearing._

"_Get off me!" She snarled, and tried to push him away. The man grabbed both her wrists, and looked back at his friends. _

"_Ge' me some rope 'r somethin'? An' a sock." He ordered, and one of his friends went off to get what he wanted. "Ya talk too much, bitch, and I ain't puttin' up with it no more." The friend came back, and tossed some ropes, which he tied around Cali's hands, and tied her to the bedpost, her knee dangerously close to Carl's foot. She willed the boy to scoot farther away, and for Beth to pull him even closer towards herself. And old sock was shoved into her mouth, and she resisted the urge to throw up. It tasted like sweat, dirt, blood…and nail polish remover. _

_He wasn't kidding. He had another girl. _

_That was all she had time to think about before his hands slid down her jeans and she screamed into the gag. _

The door behind her opened and closed, and Cali jumped, hand gripping the chain link fence harder, knuckles going white. She tossed a look over her shoulder, and saw Carol looking at her, face completely impassive. Cali let a manic grin spread across her face. "Send you to Time Out too?"

"Nope, I came to find you myself."

"Alright." Cali sucked down what was left of the tobacco, and put it out against her shoe. "I owe you one. Take a shot." She spread her arms to her sides.

"That's not why I'm here."

"Oh…you wanna talk." Cali sighed and dropped her arms. "Well I don't."

"I really don't care." Carol answered, and crossed her arms. "We can't keep battling each other the way we have been. So why are you doing it?"

"You know why." Cali answered, eyes trained on the dusty converse she'd picked up at some point. Carol leaned against the fence and sighed.

"No I don't."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't remember. Actually, seriously, don't tell me if you don't remember. It might actually kill me."

"Oh, the forest." Carol mumbled, and Cali gave a small nod. "Oh Cali, what was I supposed to do?"

"You left me!"

"I went to get help!"

"Help was much too far away! I needed you, and you left me! Don't pretend that didn't happen!"

"What was I supposed to do?!" Carol threw her arms out to her side and Cali clenched her jaw.

"_You could have killed him!_" Cali screamed, and the few Walkers still migrating around the fence turned towards her noise, and walked against the fence again and again, trying to get to her. "Or me! I would've much rather been dead then do what I did!"

"And I was supposed to come back to everyone with your body?"

"That's kinder than showing up without me, don't you think!?" Cali growled, and shook her head. "Kinder than leaving me there. Fuck, I can't even-" Her hands began to vibrate, and Cali took a deep breath. "They were fucking _eating people_, Carol. They ate her, they ate Mindy. I had to fucking watch that, and I-I wish I had been dead. I don't want, I can't-" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she looked up at the older woman. "You left me."

"I needed help."

"It was the one guy. The one with the Swastikas up his arms. The one who made me his bitch in front of the entire camp." Cali's teeth pressed together harder with each word. "A rock to the head, that's all I would've needed. Me or him, either one…but you left! And he dragged me away! He ate a girl!"

"Have you told anyone about that?" Carol asked, and Cali scoffed.

"No. it's been too long to even think about bringing it up. 'Hey Rick, when you and Daryl were off dying in the woods, a crazy group of rednecks showed up, fucked me sideways, and then tried to eat me. Funny story right?' No, it's been too long, and Rick doesn't need to know." Cali's eyes locked on Carol's. "And neither does Daryl."

Carol frowned, and Cali leaned against the chain links and fell to her ass, and pulled out her back and held it up to Carol. The older woman waved her hand, but Cali didn't lower the pack. "Come on, I've seen you staring. I won't tell anyone." She promised, and Carol reached for the last smoke. Cali crushed the pack under her hand, and tossed the lighter towards the other woman. Carol lit up, and sat down next to Cali, and they stared out across the grass, fences and Walkers. "You're right, you know." Cali mentioned, and Carol looked at her.

"How so?"

"Daryl does deserve someone who doesn't flinch every time he talks. You're right, but until he realizes that, he's got me." She sniffed. "But I need us to be okay too. I need to know that you have my back again."

"I've got your back. I promise." Carol answered.

"Alright, no more letting me be dragged off alone to be eaten?"

"Never again."

"Alright." Cali nodded and brought her knees up to her chest. "I believe you."

"We're okay?"

"We're okay."

They sat in silence while Carol finished smoking, then the older woman shot her fist out against Cali's arm, and sent the younger woman sprawling to her side. "Ow! What the fuck?!"

"We're even now."

* * *

Beth and Cali sat back to back on one of the metal tables in the center of the cell block, cleaning out pots and pans that they had managed to gather from their travels and from the cells. Just like any other time they found themselves doing mindless activities, they were arguing. "Oh you couldn't be more wrong." Cali sighed and shook her head. Beth rolled her eyes.

"No, you are. River knew his name! The Doctor obviously loved her more."

"Loved her mo-are you kidding me?!" Cali cried. "Rose was the one. Rose was _the_ one. The Doctor didn't even know who River was!"

"That wasn't even the right Doctor!" Beth argued. "Ten was a toy, and Eleven is when the story started."

"Oh you're dead to me." Cali shook her head. "Ten was brilliant. And there is no denying that. Ten saved the world from Cybermen, and Daleks, and the mother fucking Devil! Eleven wears a bowtie."

"Bowties are cool."

"NO THEY ARE NOT!"

"At least Eleven is still alive."

"Oh…" Cali put her hand over her heart. "Oh that was so low. And you know what; Eleven won't even be able to die as cool as Ten did. The fucking _Universe_ sang him away. And you know what? Rose only killed him once. How many times has River killed the Doctor?"

"Nine was cooler than both." Carl spoke up, and the girls looked over at him, sitting by the door, playing with his keys. "Ten was a pretty boy, and Eleven has brain damage or something."

"Pretty boy?!"

"Yup."

"Why do you both insist on making me hate you?" Cali sighed and tossed a pot away. Carl opened his mouth, with and undoubtedly smart answer on his tongue, but Rick's voice called them from their Fandom Hour.

"It's Hershel! Open the door! Carl!"

Carl immediately sprang into action, ripping the door open, and letting the search team back in, bringing a delirious, wounded Hershel on a cart in with them. Cali's eyes widened at the bloody stump that seemed to leave a trail of blood behind him.

"Daddy!" Beth cried and followed the crew into the nearest cell. The door slammed behind them, and Cali went to stand outside of the cell, peeking in as Carol immediately went about ordering for more bandages, and pillows. Blood soaked through the sheets around his stump, and Cali turned pale.

"What happened!?"

"He got bit."

"Did you stop it in time?!" Lori asked, and Beth pushed her way inside.

"Is he going to die!?" Lori threw her arms around the girl and sighed.

"No, sweetie, no. It's going to be okay."

"MY HOUSE, MY RULES, I GO WHERE I DAMN WELL PLEASE!"

"What the hell was that?" Lori asked, looking towards the door, Rick immediately held up his hands.

"Some prisoners. It's alright, everything's alright. Just…stay put." He ordered, then turned and walked towards the escalating voices. Cali stared at Hershel, and then back at Rick and Glenn's retreating forms, and shook her head.

_Five fucking minutes of peace. That's all we ask. _

Carl locked his dad out, then came back up the stairs, standing next to Cali outside of the cell while Carol and Lori worked to stop the bleeding.

"How many?" She asked.

"Five."

"So, five men, who are in here for a very good reason."

"Yup."

"Brilliant." Cali muttered, and Carl looked up at her.

"Fantastic."

* * *

Seeing as she wasn't the most inept with medicine and medical practice, Cali stuck to the iron stairs of their cellblock and watched. Glenn and Maggie trying to make sense of this, Beth ripping her father's pants to make future walking for him easier, and Carl, just sitting by himself, playing with the keys. They were a broken bunch of people, she couldn't deny that.

"Food's here!" T-Dog's cheerful voice called out, and Carl rushed to open the door. T and Rick hustled in, T with a huge box of canned good, and Rick with two massive bags of rice. Cali's face split in a grin, and she hopped down the steps to help them unload. She was sorting through the food, Carl standing next to her when Daryl came in, bringing more.

"So how are you supposed to cook this?" Carl asked, and Cali shook her head.

"I honestly don't know."

"Whe' I go ou' again. I'll try an' find some hotplates 'r lighters or something." Daryl offered as he dropped another bag of rice down. He walked past them, to the last cell on the end, where Cali had ditched her shit, and came back with her bat. It wasn't the one she had started with, that one had been dented out of shape long ago.

"What do you mean, go out again?"

"Gotta go clear a cell block for th' prisoners, then we ain' gotta see them again." He answered. "I'm barrowing this."

"You'd better bring it back." She warned, eyes narrowed. He snorted.

"I'll pass on th' message."

"Be careful." Cali mumbled, and Daryl gave her a half smile.

"Am I ever anythin' but?"

"Any day that ends in 'y'." Daryl rolled his eyes, and Cali smiled. "Seriously though, be careful. I'm not exactly ecstatic about the new friends."

"Not everyon' in here was a murderer, Nia." Daryl reminded her, and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Be back soon." Daryl turned to Carl, and pushed his hat down on his head. "Make sure she don't break nothin'."

"I'm not promising that." Carl shot back, and Cali glared at you.

"You get raw rice then." She scowled before looking back at Daryl and holding out her pinky. He wrapped his around hers, and ruffled her hair before he turned to follow Rick back out. Cali sighed and looked over at Carl, who was looking at the ground.

"What?"

"How long did it take for him to realize he liked you?"

Cali smiled at him. "He hasn't yet. He might love me, but he sure doesn't like me."

"That doesn't sound healthy."

"Oh, it's not. Now come on, thinking power. How are we going to cook this?"

"Sounds like a personal problem."

* * *

Over the course of the destruction, Cali had several things replace lullabies for her. Jim's shovel, women crying, Daryl's breathing, Rick's radio, all those things had at some point put her to sleep. Now, leaning on the outside of the bars of Hershel's cell, his slow laborious breathing threatened to join the rest. For something that sounded so painful, it was incredibly constant, and Cali was damn proud of the man for being able to hold on this long, to fight through something so difficult. At least the bleeding had stopped.

The door on the other side of the cell block opened, and Carl came in with a black bag. Cali cocked an eyebrow as he passed, and he only grinned at her as he pushed his way in. Glenn gave him a once over. "I thought you were organizing the food."

"Better." He threw the bag on the ground, and it opened, reveling bandages, medicine and gauze. The woman gasped in shock. "I found the infirmary. There wasn't much left but I took what I could."

Lori's head shot up. "You went by yourself?!"

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?!"

"It's no big deal," Carl shrugged. "I killed two Walkers."

Lori however, found it to be a very big deal, and she gave a mirthless laugh. "Do you see this?" She placed her hand on Hershel. "This is with the whole group."

"We needed supplies so I got them!"

"And I appreciate that-"

"Then get off my back!" Carl snarled, and Cali winced at his tone of voice. That wasn't Carl, not the normal one. Not the one who had become her little brother.

"Carl!" Beth scolded him. "You can't talk to your mother like that."

"Listen, I think it's great that you want to help-" Lori started, but Carl ran off, and past Cali. She thought about going after him, but decided against it. He wanted to be alone. Sometimes, a person just needed to be alone.

They sat in silence after that, Carol just wrapping his leg up, until finally she leaned back on her heels. "These bandages will prevent infection."

"Good." Glenn nodded. "It's good that he taught you this stuff."

"He didn't teach me everything." She sighed, and looked up at Glenn. "I need your help with something."

"What, now?"

"Yeah, now."

"With what?"

"Not here." She told him, and the two of them walked out of the cell, and Cali leaned against the bars more, ignoring the conversation to left the best she could.

"I can't leave Hershel." Glenn explained, and Carol only sighed.

"It's important."

"Carol I cannot-"

"Go on, we'll be fine." Lori told them, and Glenn shook his head.

"No, I can'-"

"Really, we'll be okay." Beth promised, and he looked over at Cali.

"We've got it." Cali promised the boy, who shook his head.

"Rick said for me to stay-"

"We're fine." Maggie told him, and he finally relented. He and Carol left the cell. Cali heard the door open, and close again before she turned her attention back to Hershel, and the very pregnant woman leaning in front of him.

They weren't fine. Not in the slightest.

But, then again, they hadn't been 'fine' in months either. With the protection of the prison, and a little bit of chance, they could deliver this baby. Possibly.

Cali had no experience about delivering a baby. Closest she'd ever come was when her Tom Cat randomly laid down and had himself some kittens, but other than that, she was clueless. Maybe Beth and Maggie had a bit more, they lived on a farm, their cows or something must have given birth at some point. They had to at some point. If Hershel didn't make it, if he didn't wake up, they might still have a chance, there was always that possibility. They could do this if the needed to.

Cali leaned her head back against the bars and just listened to the poor man's breathing. In, out. In, out. In, out. Over and over and over again.

Until it just…stopped.

Beth ran over, and stopped in the door. "What's happening?" She asked her sister, who just stared impassively at her. Beth flew to her father, and checked his pulse. "Do something! Somebody help!" She cried, her voice echoing madly through the cells. Cali sprang to her feet, but Lori had gotten there incredibly fast for a pregnant woman, and was kneeling down by Hershel's side. She pressed her head against his chest to listen to his heart, and debated with herself for a moment before starting CPR.

Cali wanted to throw her away from him, she had to be fucking mad to attempt something like that, it was too dangerous. But, she couldn't bring herself to do it. They need Hershel, and he was worth the risk at this point.

Lori pressed her mouth against his and blew, before going back and pumping his heart. Hershel didn't stir. Finally, she went back and pressed her mouth against his again, and his hand flew up and grabbed onto Lori's hair.

Carl's gun was up and Cali's knife was out before thought had even caught up with them, but Hershel released Lori after a second, and she flew backwards, breathing hard. Hershel looked up at them, eyes clear as they had been this morning, before he lay back down and passed out again. Everyone tried to catch their breath, and Cali slipped the gun back in.

It was a win, it was a win and she'd take it that way. Absolutely.

It wasn't twenty minutes later when she heard the door to the cell block open, and Rick, T-Dog and Daryl all came back inside. She gave them a small smile as the approached, and checked to see the status of their doctor. "Hershel stopped breathing." Carl told them as they got closer. "Mom saved him."

"It's true." Glenn verified.

Rick walked in, and looked over at his wife, who was staring intently at Hershel. "No fever yet." She offered. No fever, but that didn't mean much just yet. If he died, they'd still be looking at a Walker infestation.

That thought seemed to plague them all, as they watched Hershel breathe. Cali actually felt bad about it, if it were her, and she woke up and everyone was staring intently at her, it would probably spook her to death. She tightened her grip on the bars, and bowed her head, praying for Hershel to pull through. Behind her, Daryl put his hand on her shoulder. She brought her hand up to his, and laced his fingers with hers; she appreciated it, knowing he wasn't a fan of handholding in the slightest.

Hershel moaned from the bed, and Cali's fingers locked Daryl in a death grip as the group waited to see what happened next.

His head lolled from side to side as he attempted to regain some kind of consciousness. Finally, the eyes fluttered open, and he looked at them, and they breathed out a collective sigh of relief. His hand reached out for Rick's, and Rick grabbed his hand and Hershel smiled at him.

They won today. It didn't happen enough, but they won today.

Screw luck, screw thinking, and screw prayer. Hershel was just that strong. That's what they needed, that would be what would fix anything. They have to be strong enough to face the threshold of hell, and come back from it, to create themselves again. Stronger, better. Happier, if that still existed.

They won today, because they deserved it.

* * *

Cali soon found herself in the yard, among the bodies, watching the Walkers on the other side of the fence watch her. She stretched her legs out in front of her and she watched the dead dance on the other side of the world.

She heard the footsteps, and looked up at Daryl, who took a seat next to her, and offered her a bowl of cold beans and a slice of bread. Cali accepted it, and shook her head. Really, she'd have to figure out how to at least heat the food up. She didn't want any chance of food poisoning to take out what was left of Camp Clueless.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I should answer with 'life, death, and the third option', but I'm honestly still trying to figure out the cooking problem." She answered, scooping some of the beans onto her bread and bringing it up to her mouth. "What about you?"

"Honestly, nothin' interestin'. We need to make th' border more secure, gotta keep an eye out fer them prisoners left-" Cali snorted and he glanced at her. "Whut?"

"We've become domestic." She smiled up at him. "Can you believe that? In the middle of the end, and we've become domestic."

"Nah, we ain't domestic." He shook his head, and Cali only shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Ignore it if you want." She teased and went in for another bite.

"I will, thank ya very much." He answered back, and gave her a once over. "Ya alrigh'? Glenn tol' me you threw a punch at Carol."

"She threw one back." Cali muttered, and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry about it, the problem resolved itself."

"Wha' was the problem?"

"Didn't you hear? There isn't a problem. Not anymore at least." She grinned at him, and he shook his head.

"Wha'chu got up in tha' mind of yers tha' you don' want me to see?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"You're making it really hard to enjoy the moment." Cali muttered before turning back to her dinner. Daryl shook his head, but they sat there in silence, working their way through the first non-wild meal they'd had in months. The sky was soon painted orange, and the sun started to sink beneath the sky. Daryl stood up, and pulled Cali up with him.

"Go' first guard tonigh'. I'll be in later, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." Cali answered, and started back towards the prison, paused, and turned back around. "Hey Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wha' fer?"

"You haven't given up yet. You're still fighting. Thanks for that." She grinned at him. "I appreciate it, you have no idea."

Daryl smirked, and walked over to her, grabbing her face in his hands. He brought her mouth up to his, and kissed her hard, pushing her up against the wall of the prison. Her hands slowly traveled from her sides, up to his wait, and his hair, relearning how to kiss him back. He hadn't been this blatant with her since he'd found out what had happened when he and Rick and gone off that winter, which made Cali think his day hadn't been as boring as he let on.

Finally, he pulled away from her, and pressed his forehead to hers. Cali tried to catch her breath when she felt him smile. "Make ya a deal." He drawled, voice low. "Ya don' give up on me, an' I won' give up on ya. Deal?" Cali didn't answer, but she held out her pinky. Daryl rolled his eyes, locked his pinky with hers. "Promise me, Nia."

"I promise, you know I do."

"Good." He smirked. "Now all we have t' do is make sure ya ain' gonn' trip down them stairs an' ya might hav' me half convinced yer safe here."

Cali snorted. "Fucking asshole."

"Mouthy whore."

* * *

**And holy shit little zombies, 51 reviews for two chapters. Ya'll have blown my mind, seriously, you have. And I want you to know right now that I wish I could respond to them all, you have no idea, but the night nurse is starting to bitch at me because it's 5 am here and I haven't slept yet, so I have to go. But thank you for all the reviews, even the rather mean ones, because it's still nice to get the reviews!**

**I'll respond next chapter, and once again, I'm sorry that this took so long!**

**I love you all, I hope you know that!**

**-Eris.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! Eris is out of the hospital and back to health! :DD Whoo!**

**I'm so so so sorry about how long this has taken! But hopefully I have something to make it up for you, yeah!? :D**

**I made a tumblr for these stories! That way, when you all think I deserve a good kick in the ass, you have a request, or you just want to stop by, you totally can! The address is:**

**erisanddysnomiaauthor DOT tumblr DOT com**

**Without the spaces...and real dots, actual dots XD**

**Please, do check it out! I would love to hear from you! thanks guys!**

**Enjoy! And remember: **

**LESS THAN A MONTH BEFORE THE WALKING DEAD COMES BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWD, and this chapter has swearing, violence, mentions of sexual assault, and character death. **

Chapter 4: Doomsday

Ankles crossed, Cali readjusted herself on the metal table in the room that detached from their cellblock. The other prisoners had made Camp Clueless nervous, and they'd opted to keep guard going all night, regular shifts, rather than someone sleeping near the door, keeping an ear out. Cali couldn't deny that it was a good call, but after her third time counting the cracks in the wall across from her (1,256), she was well past caring if the prisoners came sniffing around the door. Besides, from what she'd managed to pull from Daryl's sleepy mutterings, there were only two prisoners left out of the original five Carl had seen.

Rough times at Penitentiary High.

She wasn't complaining at the same time, she had the Sunrise shift, and that meant even Daryl was too tired to come bother her, which gave her few precious hours of actual alone time…the gun next to her excluded. She was alone, waiting for the sun to come up.

And wondering, for the thousandth time what Swastika's real name was.

_Not Steve, it couldn't be Steve._ Cali mentally growled and shook her head. She couldn't find a name that fit a monster who showed such evil mercy.

_With a final grunt, Swastikas pushed Cali away from him, and she slumped over, legs shaking and arms held up by the rope on the bedpost. The man laughed before he pulled her back up by her hair and brought his lips to her ear. "Say 'thank ya' I didn't finish inside ya."_

_Cali's eyes overflowed at the though, and she bit her lip. With a growl, the man slammed her face into the bedpost, and blood flowed from her nose. "Ah! Thank you! Thank you!" Cali cried, tears mixing with the red on her face._

Back in the prison, Cali shook her head, and pressed the heels of her palm into her eyes. It always came back to that, no matter what she did. It wasn't as if she hadn't accepted what happened, and it wasn't as if she had tried to extensively deny what happened to her. It had been impossible to try, what with how she looked when Rick had finally found her wandering in the woods after Mindy had made it possible for her to get away.

_Mindy. Mindy Shepherd. 23. Mindy was a mom._

Mindy was why Cali hadn't been able to stop replaying the story in her head. Mindy had given everything to help her, and Cali couldn't stop playing the story in her head until she was absolutely positive that she couldn't have done a damn thing to help Mindy get away too. The group knew about her being raped, they knew about her getting the shit beaten out of her. She couldn't hide that. But, expect for being part of a rant directed at Carol, the rest of the camp didn't know about Mindy. Cali wasn't ready for that yet.

With a massive sigh, Cali fell back on the table and stared at the ceiling. This world was dark. There were no lights in the prison, and she missed the feel of wind, and the stars up in the sky. Winter was miserable, but summer? Summer was bearable.

Mindy's kid was somewhere still.

With some group, somewhere, Mindy's kid was wondering where she was.

Cali let a mother die.

"Yer a real diligent guard there." Cali leaned her head back on the table and stared at the door leading to the cellblock. Daryl was leaning on the bars, amused look on his face. Cali grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah, those cracks are definitely up to something, don't worry though, I've been sending in spies of my own. They won't get past me."

"I think ya've gon' withou' sleep long enough." He shook his head and Cali made a face.

"Sleeping is boring. Guard duty, now that shit is fun."

"Anythin' from the prisoners?"

"Nope. It's been silent. Boringly silent." Cali brought her hands behind her head. "I miss music. There's never music anymore."

"Gotta make yer own Nia." Daryl answered and pushed off the bars. "Th' sun'll be up in about an hour. Ya can come back to bed if ya want."

Cali grinned from where she was laying. "Mister Dixon, did you come here because you missed me?" She could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"Nah, I came because I though' ya might be tired. 'Pparently I was wrong."

"Nah." Cali decided, and sat herself up. "I am. Let me back in yeah?" She made her way over to him while he opened the door and let her back in. She turned the gun into him, and he went to put it with the rest while she made her way up the stairs and flopped down on the two mattresses they had decided to push together since they couldn't fit on a single mattress well, especially not when Cali had nightmares and started flipping out. She fell back on the bed, and exhaled, letting the stress and guilt roll off her.

It wasn't long before Daryl ended up back next to her, his arms wrapping around her, protecting her. She appreciated it more than she could say. Sleeping had been hard those first few weeks after Rick and Daryl had come back, she was afraid to leave her back or front open. But like this, she could put her hand out slightly, and feel Daryl's chest pressed against it, and his hand gripped the fabric of her shirt. He was protecting her, no matter what.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Night Dixon."

"Night Adams."

_I think it'll be a good day today. A different day. _

…_Maybe it was Randy. His name could've been Randy…_

* * *

"You cleared all the bodies out. This is starting to look like a place we could really live in." The voice shocked Cali from her task of gathering up any and everything left over from the bodies and shoving them into a pile to be burned with everything else. She whirled around and saw Hershel walking on crutches, with Lori, Beth and Carl in two.

"Well," She smiled as they got closer. "Ain't you just a Mean Greene Machine."

Hershel gave her a smile as he hobbled over to her. "Youth is wasted on the young, but when you're my age, maybe you'll still have enough kick in you to be a little bit more bad ass than I am."

"We'll see Gandalf." Cali snorted and went back to gathering up reminders of the dead, clearing it out of the way for good. Hershel was right, the prison was starting to look less like a graveyard and more like a home. She took a break, and sat herself down on the wooden bleachers, smiling as Carl started ribbing Hershel, throwing her bat over her shoulders and realizing that her family was going to be just fine. They had to be.

After all, the oldest member of their group had survived a serious amputation. How much more bad ass could he get?

The snarling didn't seem real at first. It didn't fit the scene, didn't make sense. A sick, morbid voice in her head sang _One of these things just doesn't belong_ over and over until she made eye contact with a rotting Walker in a prison uniform.

"Walkers!" Carl screamed, and the group around her went into action. Lori started shooting them down, Carl stood beside her, taking aim. Cali whistled at the woman who was staggering towards her until it got a little closer, then she slammed the wooden bat against the Walker's head, knocking it over. She brought the bat down once more, and heard the sound of the skull breaking, and she looked for the next one.

"How the fuck did Walkers get in here?!" Cali screamed, and ran to grab Beth's hand. "Come on girl, time to go!" She ordered, and looked over her shoulder. "Carl! Come on!" Beth made sure her dad was following as Cali bounded over to the chain link door and forced it open. Beth followed quickly after and turned around.

"Daddy! Come on Daddy hurry!" She begged as Hershel forced himself to move as fast as he can. A Walker gained on him, and Hershel swung the crutch against the creature's head, knocking it back until he was behind the door again. Cali swung the door shut, and locked it, before turning to Hershel.

"See why I still use a bat?" She smirked before glancing back out to the swarm. "Either of you got a gun?"

"No." Beth shook her head.

"Sorry." Hershel added.

"Fuck." Cali growled, eyes scanning until she could see Daryl, running towards the swarm with Rick and Glenn. "Okay, we're going back to the cellblock, and we're getting armed, then we're coming back to help them." Hershel put his crutch up to further lock the door from the Walkers. Cali recalculated her plan in her head. "Okay, new plan. I'm going to get the guns, and come back here. We can pick them off from here. I'll be right back."

"You can't go by yourself!" Beth protested, and Cali grinned.

"You need to stay with your dad. I'll be five minutes. Tops." She turned towards the entrance to the prison and flew up the stairs. She just needed to hit the cellblock, and she'd be home free. She ran along the grated floors up the upper level before running into their block and freezing. Walkers were lining the walls of their home, more specifically, where the guns were stored.

_Fuckity fuck fuck! _Cali growled, and ran her hand through her bangs. She was strapped for ideas now. Fuck! How did they get in here?!

Footsteps echoed from the rec room outside of the block, and Maggie and Lori's screams shocked her back into reality.

_Lori._ No, Cali wasn't going to lose the den mother. Absolutely not. Lori was a mother, people needed her. Carl needed her, and that baby definitely needed her. "Hey!" Cali screamed at the Walkers below her, and they turned at the same time to look at her. "Up here! Come and get me fuckers!" She ordered, kicking one of the doors of the cells to create more noise. The Walkers began rushing the stairs, crawling up slowly as muscles broke and snapped trying to get up them.

Without thinking about anything else, she turned and hauled ass the way she came, slamming the door to the upper cell behind her, before diving back down the stairs towards where Hershel and Beth were still waiting. She burst through the door, and slammed it shut behind her, and pressed her back against it. She eyed the old man. "Can I barrow the other crutch?"

"What happened?!"

"Walkers were inside!" She answered, before pushing back up towards Beth, and staring over the swarm. Beth had tears in her eyes, and Cali looked out, and saw T-Dog stumble towards where Carol had ripped open the door, blood staining his shirt. "Oh God. No."

Rick's screaming brought Cali back, and she saw Rick, Glenn and Daryl finally reach the bloodbath. Glenn and Daryl immediately went towards the closest two Walkers, and Rick turned to the three of them. "What the hell happened?!"

"The gate was open!" Beth answered. Rick scanned the yard, and looked back over. "Where's Lori!?"

"Maggie led her and Carl back into C block!"

"Be careful though, there's Walkers inside too!" Cali told him, and he shook his head.

"Anything else?"

"T was bit!"

"Anyone else?!"

"I couldn't see!"

"Alright, stay put!" He ordered before running towards the C block. Glenn followed right after him, and Daryl looked back at the three trapped in the fence.

"Ya all good?"

"We're fine." Cali assured. "Be careful you son of a bitch."

"Will do." He promised before running to follow Rick towards the swarm. Watching him run away, she gripped the fence tight and held her breath. Hershel placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They closed the fence, now they just need to clear it out. Just like the first day."

"That fence was padlocked Hershel, how'd the Walkers get through?" She shook her head before gazing back over at the backbones of their group as they mowed down Walker after Walker. Her gaze shot over to the two prisoners as they walked through the gate, obverving the carnage with the eyes of people who didn't understand this world. "Nevermind. Answered my own question."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Who else would? It wasn't one of us." Cali growled, and went to check the other door, to see if the Walkers inside had found it, when the prison siren started wailing, and everyone froze. The siren screamed into the silence around them, no doubt attracting every Walker the was even remotely nearby. "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" she growled and pressed her ear to the door, but couldn't hear anything over the new noise that filled the air. "Fuck!" She kicked the door, and Beth pulled her back.

"We just have to wait. We're safe here okay, just breathe Cali." The younger girl ordered, and Cali glared, but slowly released her breath. Beth was right, she just needed to breathe, to recollect herself.

"Okay, I'm okay." Cali smiled, and Beth smiled back. "But seriously, where is that coming from? Maybe we could stop it?" Rick beat her too it, by shooting one of the alarms that blared from around them. Cali looked above her, and realized she'd have to cut a hole in the ceiling to be any help. "That's it, I'm going back in."

"No." Hershel ordered, and Cali turned around. "I know you want to help, and I know you're not the same girl that sauntered onto my farm eight months ago, but I also know that you're just one person, and we are just going to have to wait. I'm sorry."

"I feel useless." She growled, and Hershel nodded.

"We're not. We're helping by living. They need us alive."

"No, they don't." Cali looked at the dead littering the ground, and looked up at the old man. "They need our help."

* * *

Silence had fallen for ten minutes before Hershel declared they could leave their pen. Cali pounced on the opportunity, and ran back into the prison, following the same path she'd made before. This time, when she ran into the cell block, the Walkers were all dead, and there was silence. She let out a sigh of relief, and ran back to the Greenes, who were pacing the now dead yard.

"All the Walkers in our cell are dead." She smiled when she came back out, and Hershel nodded.

"We'll be alright yet."

Rick burst into the yard, and ran towards them. "Hershel! Has Lori come through here?!"

"We haven't seen them." Hershel answered. "What about Carol, and T?"

Daryl bowed his head. "They didn't make it."

"That doesn't mean the others didn't!" Rick snarled and looked back. "Daryl, Glenn, you come with me, we're going back in now-" Rick's plan was cut short by crying.

Crying from a small child.

A baby.

Cali's head shot up, and looked towards the sound, her heart in her throat. Maggie walked into the prison yard towards them, a baby in her arms.

A baby.

_The baby._

Maggie was crying as she walked towards them, Carl behind her, both their hands were covered in blood. "Oh my God." Cali whispered. Rick walked up to Maggie, and tilted his head.

"Where…where is she?" Maggie just had to lift her head, and that was all the answer anyone in that group needed. Cali leaned against the brick wall of the building, and threw up, the anguish ripping through her body like fire.

_Not Lori. _

_Carl needs her. Rick needs her. That baby needs her._

_I need her. I need Lori._

Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she choked back the sobs, something Rick seemed unable to do as he screamed one word into the sky.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

God, please no.

Cali's nails gripped the brick wall and she clenched her teeth against the need to scream. Mindy was a mother, Lori was a mother.

Why did the ones who matter most always end up with a bullet in the brain?

Cali's knees gave out beneath her, and she braced for an impact that never came. Daryl's arms were around her, holding her up. She threw her arms around him, and cried into his chest, letting her sorrow out. Daryl just wrapped his arms around her back, holding her up for a second, just a second, long enough for her die again, and wait for her heart to start back up.

The baby started crying again, and Cali's head popped up.

The baby…was real.

One of the first kids to be born on this side of the world…and it was crying, screaming.

Breathing.

Living.

Cali gripped Daryl's shirt, and stared at the baby. "Tell me we'll be okay."

"Nia-"

"You're right. Tell me that baby will be okay. No matter what. Tell me that."

"That baby will be okay." Daryl was looking at the infant too, eyes hard. "Tha' kid is gonna live."

Cali pulled away from him, and stood, both staring at the broken Grimes men, and the screaming baby. She reached over and locked her pinky with his, before the rest of her fingers follow.

_Lori, Mindy, that baby will be okay. I will do my damnedest to make sure of that. _

* * *

**Yes…the chapter title is a Doctor Who reference…**

**Don't forget to check out that Tumblr! Thanks Little Zombies! I love you all so much!**

**Thank yous:**

**Animefangirl0219: I KNOW! It's still one of the most amazing things to ever happen to me. In my life. My whol life. Holy shit, and yeah, I'll talk to Apple! See what she has! **

**Deviant Dames: Nah, there's not keeping a beating like that from Daryl, but what happened at the actual campsite…well…that's Cali's business for right now. **

**CricketWhiskers: Oh I'm glad you like the Winter flashbacks! Don't worry, I'll keep it up! Thanks for the review love!**

**Katurz: Whooo! A whovian! :DD Yes, all things listed I am in love with. You have no idea. Thanks for reading love!**

**PlasticCandy: Oh Candy, you know that David Tennant is some sexy man meat…I do so love him. **

**Pagelupin: Ah, I'm sorry it took so long! It should get more steady now that I'm better!**

**So Long Soldier: Oh my dear, I could never truly give up this series. I love it too much! Sorry for the long breaks between updates!**

**Guest: THANK YOU! And I have 69 reviews for three chapters! I'm amazed! Thanks for the review love!**

** .love: Ah! I love your username! Wow, three days!? Thanks for the intensity! I love it! And oh my god! I can't believe Cali has made such an impact! Thank you for your kind words! Thank you so much!**

**Fluffy: Fluffy!**

**Let me assure you love…I was terrified that would happen xD**

**Oh, winter was a shit time for Cali, let me tell you…and no, only a certain part was kept a secret. Cali couldn't keep that from Daryl, no matter how much she wanted too. **

**And yesss xD I figured I had been mean enough to Carol. XD**

**Thanks as always Fluffy!**

**RainahT: Here you go!**

**Guest: Thanks girl!**

**Guest: Enjoy! :D**

**FlamingJackalope: You've been a reader of mine for SO LONG, and you have no idea how much of a compliment this review was to me. To hear that Cali and my writing style have matured meant the world to me, and I thank you so much. Really. And you're right, fuck the critics. **

**Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

**DeadDemiTasha: Ah! I know, they both need some together time! ;D But I can't seem to find a time to do it! Thanks for the review!**

**Little Ms LBP: I'm so glad you like Cali! :DD and I know! If Mr. Reedus did actually get to check this out…my life would be made!**

**And I agree with you. DOWN WITH CARYL!**

**Guest: Thank you my dear!**

**DefenestrationByApple: Put the assassin skills away, I'm all better! :DD and thanks for everything Apple! And do tell, do you know what panel you talked to Mr. Reedus in?!**

**Thanks for everything Little Zombies, check out the blog, and please review!**

**Love you all!**

**-Eris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Oh God, **

**Oh god. That episode…**

**Guys…I just….**

**It won't end well here…I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, and this chapter has violence, swearing, and smut. Yes. **

**You're welcome. **

Chapter 5: Safe And Sound

She'd never seen him scream before.

Rick was human, and Cali had seen him break under the weight of his leadership, the shadows across his face having nothing to do with the campfire they'd sat in front of, back when Amy had been alive, back when there had been a camper to shield them from the wild, and they hadn't known how sick they really were.

She'd seen the anger etched onto his face, when he'd confessed the murder of his best friend to them, the rage in his features, but the sadness in his eyes, as the judgment was brought from above and Rick took their choice away from them, thus putting even that much pressure onto himself.

She'd seen tolerance in the former Lawman's face for the youngest Dixon brother grow to something of acceptance, which grew into fondness, and she'd seen the same growth in Daryl himself. The fight that had pushed them apart had been forgotten with time, allowing the two to bond together to create the united front that gave Camp Clueless something to believe in.

She'd seen the relief in his eyes, that cold winter's night when Rick had found her wandering around those woods by herself, half frozen to death, and delirious, and she'd seen the relief in his eyes to know that he'd found her, and that she was alive, and that she'd come back to them. She'd seen every emotion Rick had to offer the group.

But she'd never seen him scream, not the way he was right now, his back on the ground as he screamed for the loss of his wife, the loss of the woman he loved, the loss of the mother of his children. Carl stood near his father, vibrating with sorrow, but unwilling to move, unwilling to meet the eyes of anyone else, the blood of his mother dripping from his hands.

Slowly, Cali released her white knuckled grip on Daryl's shirt, her eyes trained on her leader, and her charge, that boy, her little brother, and she felt some of her stone faced resolve resurface. She could morn later, when she was hidden in the mattress, and she could cry into the smell of sweat and prison, while Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pretended not to hear her cry. Until then, she would stand up, and she would do exactly what Lori would expect her to do. Once she had freed Daryl from her grip, he glanced down and her, then over at Rick. Cali nodded, and watched as Daryl went check on his leader, Cali's eyes traveled to the bundle in Maggie's arms, as it was passed to Carl, who finally reacted to her crying.

_That's a child, and that child needs us._

"Let me see the baby." Hershel ordered, and Carl brought the child to the older man.

"We gotta feed it." Daryl spoke, following the kid towards Hershel. "We got anything a baby can eat?"

"The good news is, she looks healthy," Hershel informed the group as he ran he eyes along the baby's body. "But she needs formula, or she won't survive."

"Nope. Not happening." Daryl spat. "Not her. We ain't losin' anyone else. I'm goin' on a run."

"I'll back you up." Maggie promised, and Glenn nodded.

"Me too."

"Alright, good. Get ready, an' we'll go." Daryl nodded, then met Beth's eyes. "Beth, c'mere." The young blonde girl followed him a little ways away. "Kid just lost his mom, his dad ain't doin' so hot…"

"I'll look out for him." She promised. Daryl nodded, and started yelling at the two inmates to start piling up the dead, and for Glenn and Maggie to follow him. Rick, who had been zoned out on his knees, sprang to his feet, snatched an ax, and ran off to where Carl and Maggie had come from, leaving the rest of the Camp standing there alone.

Between the screaming of the baby, and the silence left in Rick's absence, Cali swallowed the feeling of destruction and looked at the people around her.

They could fix this.

They had to.

* * *

Carl sat on the iron wrought stairs, baby sister screaming in his arms. His eyes were far away, and it gave Cali pause, seeing the fabled _thousand yard stare_ in the eyes of someone so young, but the screaming from the child called her back into action, and she knelt down in front of him. "Carl?" she whispered, but there came no answer from the boy. "Carl?" she tried again, a little bit louder, and he still didn't move. Cali bit her lip, and started to reach for the baby, when his hand shot out, and grabbed hers by the wrist, his eyes suddenly very sharp, and drilling into hers.

"Don't."

"Carl," she spoke softly, like she would a spooked animal. "Look at her she's covered in blood and birth stuff, let me help you clean her off."

"…how?"

"I'm a girl, I just know how to do this." She gave him a small smile, and he eyed her warily, before standing up, holding the baby closer, and looking at her expectantly. Cali led him over to where she had set up the hot plate Daryl had managed to scrounge up for her, and she pulled off the pot of water she had been boiling, and she turned to Carl. "Go ahead and sit down?" she offered, and Carl sat down and pulled the flannel shirt from his sister's small body. Cali dropped a rag into the water and pulled it out, wringing the water free, and she gently washed the blood and birth from the small child, and the baby stopped her screaming, but continued making small noises while Cali cleaned her off. Hershel, Beth and Glenn looked over while Cali worked, and Carl just stared off into space. "Can I hold her?" She asked and Carl narrowed his eyes at her and stared her down before offering the child in his arms. Cali went and reached for a clean flannel shirt of Daryl's, and threw it over her shoulder, before bringing the baby up to her shoulder and wiping off her back and legs. Carl just watched as Cali carefully cleaned off the little child. Once she had the little girl cleaned off, Cali wrapped the flannel around the baby, and looked over at Carl. "Hey…hon? You know my grey sweatshirt? Can you go get it? Cut the arms and hood off, and cut it open and in half, that's two blankets for the baby."

"What about your sweatshirt, you love that thing." Carl's voice was distant, and detached, allowing Cali to read his mental state. He wasn't even with her right now.

"Yeah, but it's summer again, and you know how quick I overheat." Cali shot a smile. "She needs it more. Come on hon. Please." Carl glanced at her once, but got up to do the task that she had assigned him. Cali wrapped her arms around the small child and brought her back down into her arms. The little human looked up at her, eyes searching her face, keeping her eyes on Cali's, and Cali couldn't help but smile at her. She was adorable…and they reminded her of Lori's eyes. "Oh little princess, you're just beautiful aren't you."

The baby started crying, and Cali started the rocking motion with her arms, trying to calm the little baby. There was a small clank by the door, and Beth was leaning against the railing, small smile on her face. "She's a crier."

"I know, I wish I could do something to help. But I'm not in any position to feed the little thing." Cali stood up from the stairs, and started the cadence of walking _back forth forth back_, the only way of walking to calm a little child down, at least in the Wyomingite's biased opinion. Cali had been an only child, but grew up with three cousins, boy cousins, two of which were younger than her, so she knew almost every trick to shut a screaming baby up, but not a newborn that was just hungry.

"If we can get her sleeping, maybe, just maybe, we could keep her sleeping until Daryl and Maggie get back." Beth offered, and Cali nodded.

"Well, you know any lullabies?"

"None that make sense anymore." Beth frowned and Cali scoffed.

"Good point." She muttered, and bounced the crying baby with her while she walked, humming a few bars of any song she could pop into her head. What was the point of a lullaby? The ones she could actively remember were morbid, and evil, that didn't have anything to do with causing happiness, but more to do with warning the child that the world was evil. Cali didn't understand why, but at the same time, it made sense to her now, in this world, that even from the cradle, the little girl needed to be prepared.

Cali changed the tune she was humming, and Beth looked up at her, a sad smile spreading across her face as the song started playing in her head. "You and your Hunger Games." Beth snorted, and Cali only sent her a grin over her humming.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go. _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone._

_But all that's dead and gone and passed._

_Tonight. _

Beth sang the words to Cali's humming, and the baby stopped crying, her eyes barely giving them the time of day. Beth smiled and Cali nodded at her to keep going.

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down. _

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

Beth's voice was soft, and beautiful, and it had the baby's eyes fluttering in Cali's arms. Carl heard them at the bottom of the stairs, and waited, until Cali's frantic pacing evened out, creating a much more soothing pace, and Beth finished the song, before he came up to join them, a piece of Cali's sweatshirt's corpse in his arms. Cali accepted it, and carefully wrapped the blanket around the child without waking her, Beth keeping her singing soft and constant while Cali worked around her.

"She needs a name." Cali whispered, looking down at the sleeping baby. Beth nodded, and looked over at Carl.

"What?"

"You get to help pick a name." Beth smiled. "Start thinking, because it's gonna be with her the rest of her life."

"Yeah," Cali agreed. "She needs a pretty little name."

Carl looked at his baby sister sleeping in Cali's arms, and his eyes seemed to focus a little bit better. The two girls had a point, that little baby was just as much his responsibility as it was his father's, and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her.

He was going to protect her.

With everything he had.

* * *

"You look moody as all hell." Cali grinned as her head popped up in the watch tower, Glenn looking over his shoulder as she made her way up.

"They're not back yet. It's dark."

"Oh don't even worry about it." Cali smiled, and looked up at her friend, resting her chin on her hands. "She's with Daryl. You know she's fine."

"Yeah…but still…you know…"

"They'll be back soon." Cali promised, reaching back to pull her braid out, letting her long her brush against her shoulders and curtain her face. "You know as well as I do that there wasn't a single baby friendly store in the immediate area, they probably had to go some distance."

Glenn sighed, and turned towards her, sliding down to sit on the ground across from her. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah…I know. Been busy." She grinned up at him. "But I'll tell Daryl to go snag us a bag of weed on his next outing, yeah? We can reconnect."

Glenn laughed, and shook his head. "Oh my God, he was so mad at us for hotboxing that RV"

"Us?! I don't recall you getting chewed out like I did?"

"Hey, not my fault I'm not pretty enough for him to fuck."

"We aren't fucking." Cali scoffed, and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah you are."

"Not recently."

Glenn looked her up and down, then cocked his head to the side. "How are you?"

"I'm not talking about that."

"Alright," Glenn held is hands up. "What about Lori? How are you?"

"I…" Cali bit the inside of her cheek, and looked down at her broken, blunted nails. "I can't…I just…She was Lori…you know? And I just…I…" _I still need her here._ "I love that baby."

Glenn grinned. "Yeah, the baby is kind of adorable."

"She fell asleep, so I handed her back off to Carl after my arms went numb."

Glenn sighed, and brought his knees up to his chest. "Do you ever think about that?"

"About what?"

"You know…kids…having them?"

"We've talked about this before, remember? Kids…kids are dangerous." Cali frowned, and shook her head.

"Yeah…but…if we can make the prison secure, if we can start growing food, if we become the big dogs instead of the bitches…what about then?"

The corners of her mouth dipped down, and she started picking at her hair. "I...I don't know Glenn…like…it's dangerous now. No painkillers, no sterile equipment…it's so dangerous…"

"Not what I'm asking though."

"I…I don't know." Cali admitted. "Before, the answer was a big yes. Me and Wade had even talked about marriage once or twice. Nothing serious…just letting the other know that we were interested. I would've gotten married and had kids with that boy in a second…but now?" Cali ran her tongue over her teeth. "It's so scary…in this world…having kids, it breaks you. Look at Rick, look at Carol…they're just…completely fucked by it. And me? If I lost my kid…Glenn I would kill myself. I just don't think I could do it."

"What if Daryl wants kids?"

"I can't see Daryl wanting kids." Cali scoffed, and pushed her bangs out of her face. "What about you, huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well…I don't know…maybe…if we can keep this place safe. If we can prove that it's safe, then yeah. I'd want to have a kid. I think it would be nice, it would be what the world needs. More people, take out the Walker majority. It would be nice, to live that way again."

"Can you trade your picket fence for barbed wire?"

"Can you trade the past for your present?" Glenn shot back, and Cali chewed on her lip.

"If I try really, _really_, hard, than yes. I can."

"Same as that, if I try really, really hard, I can make this a home for my kids." Glenn smiled at her, and Cali rolled her eyes. Before she could respond however, the roar of Daryl's engine cut through the night, and Glenn popped back up to his feet, Cali followed suit, glad to know that they were finally back.

Good.

She was worried.

Daryl had never actually gotten her back from the CDC fiasco.

* * *

The cries of the baby echoed through the prison, welcoming them long before they came across another human face.

Daryl and Maggie moved fast, rushing to get to the child who had preoccupied most of their thoughts that day, and finally, the door to the cell opened, and Maggie pushed herself in, tossing a bottle at her sister, who was instantly ready to help concoct the formula as fast as they could.

Daryl, made his way over to the baby, and carefully lifted the little girl out of Carl's arms. Cali leaned against the wall and watched as the gruff hunter gently cradled the small child in his arms, and she felt a smile cross her face. Complete destruction of mankind or not, there was something absolutely sexy about a man holding a baby, and looking damn pleased about it. Maggie tossed Daryl a bottle, and he carefully maneuvered the nipple into the little girl's mouth before the cries lessoned until there wasn't a single sound but the child pulling on the formula, and every woman in the group let out a collective sigh of relief. If the girl had latching problems, it would have been more than a nightmare, but the baby was content, and Daryl smiled down at her, before looking at Carl. "She got a name yet?"

"I was thinking…maybe Sophia?"

_Dust caked shoes stumbling out of the barn, the growling of the undead spilling from the lips of the child they had failed, the child they had lost._

"Or Carol…"

_The broken mother, the woman who made the Hunter care again, the woman who left Cali to her fate, the woman who apologized._

"Andrea…Amy…"

_Andrea, the woman who wasn't afraid to hold a gun up to this world, the woman who would shoot first, and ask questions later, willing to take down no matter what bothered to threaten her group._

_Even if it was Daryl. _

_And Amy, the young girl, the best friend, the sweet-as-honey companion to the bitchy girl with the bun on her head. The girl who's last words were inquiring about toilet paper before she was taken from them. _

"Patricia….Jacqui…"

_The woman that barely said a word, the woman who just sat at the table and made all the hurts go away. _

_The woman who decided that this world wasn't going to take her down, wasn't going to decide how she died._

"Or," Carl sniffed, and looked down at his shoes. "Or Lori,"

_The woman, the leader, the mother, the protector, the one who stood by Rick, the one who brought them all back to their level._

_She was just Lori. _

There was silence in the prison, the group dancing over the words traveling through the air, the implication each name held, the memories associated with the names heavy on everyone's hearts. Cali's heart broke twice over, the new pain, the blood oozing between fingers trying to stem the bleeding that was Lori's memory. Lori, who had been alive that morning and was now another memory buried into the dark corners of nightmares that plagued Camp Clueless at night.

And Amy, who's innocence in the beginning was still affecting Cali today, it gave her something to focus on, something to strive for, something to remember, her smile a dull ache in Cali's bones, that was triggered by a smell, or a sound, the sun dancing on the water or the scent of summer wind at night.

Daryl shifted under the silence, and looked back down at the child. "Well, how about Lil AssKicker? Huh? You like that sweetheart?" He cooed down at the baby, who continued to pull at the bottle, and the camp broke into smiles, and Cali sighed against the wall, and shook her head.

_That man, he was something else_

* * *

Between the stunned silence given for allowing a newborn to sleep, and the amount of energy Cali had buzzing under her skin, she had exiled herself outside.

Carefully, and completely sure that Daryl was passed out next to her, she pulled herself from his arms wrapped around her protectively, and watched them flop down on the mattress next to him. She felt a grin split her face, watching Daryl sleep, actually sleep, for the first time in a very long time. Silently, Cali pressed her lips against his forehead, snagged one of the thin blankets from their bed, and made her way outside.

In the gated area, where she was sure that there wouldn't be any surprise Walker visits, she laid down the blanket and stretched out, eyes on the stars. Regretfully, her eyes scanned the sky until she found what she was looking for, a star that stood out amongst the others, glowing bright and beautiful, dancing against the satiny sky.

_Lori._

"I'm sorry." Cali whispered, throwing one arm behind her head, and bending on leg. "I wish it could've been me, or something, anything, so that you could be here for the baby. But, you took good care of me, and you didn't have to. So, when I say that your little girl is in good hands, just trust me that I mean it. Okay?"

There was no answer, and Cali just had to assume that Lori, wherever she was, could hear him.

It wasn't twenty minutes before she heard shuffling behind her, and she lifted her head back as far as it could go, and saw Daryl leaning against a wall, smirking at her. She gave him a toothy grin, and he only shook his head. "Ya jus' can't be fuckin' normal can ya?"

"Life's too short to be normal." She smiled back, and brought her head back to a comfortable position. "Might as well come and lay with me."

"Ain't ya tired?"

"Beyond. But I'm buzzing for some reason, and I need to burn off the energy first." She explained as Daryl sat down next to her, arms resting his arms on his knees, and he joined her in staring up at the sky.

"Still obsessed with them stars?"

"Some things never change."

"An' some things do. There's a fuckin' baby in our Camp now."

"I know," she frowned, and looked over at him. "It's kind of crazy." Daryl only snorted in response before Cali brought a smile up to him. "You looked pretty comfy with the baby."

"Eh, she's kinda cute."

"Kinda?"

"Fin'. She's fuckin' adorable." Daryl offered a smirk, and Cali rolled her eyes. "Oh, go' you something while I was out." He brought his hand into his pocket, and tossed a small box at Cali. It landed on her stomach, and her brain registered the gold shine, and the faded letters that spelled out Marlboro.

"No fucking way!" She shot up, a massive grin on her face. "You got me cigarettes?!"

"Yup."

"At a daycare?!"

"Nah, we stopped at a gas station too. Had to get soap and shit to wash the bottles. Grabbed a couple boxes while I was there." Daryl shrugged, looking uncomfortable under the gratitude Cali's eyes were giving him. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, Nia. It ain't a big deal."

Cali only blinked once, before reaching her hand to the back of his head, and crashing her lips against his. Daryl froze for a second, before bringing his hands to her hips, and pulling her on top of him, bodies pressed flush against each other. She ran her tongue against his lips, and he opened his mouth immediately, tongues running to meet each other like they'd never interacted before. Daryl's hand moved south, squeezing Cali's ass once, causing her to squeak, successfully breaking the spell they'd created around each other.

Daryl's eyes were dark, and they bore into hers. "Nia…" his voice was thick, the way she'd learned over a period of time that meant he wanted her, right now, but he was holding back, the winter both in the front of their minds. "Girl…"

"I'm okay."

"Don' ya be lyin' to me."

"I'm not." She breathed, bracing her arms on either side of his head. "I'm not. Look at me, and tell me I'm lying."

His sharp blue eyes were on hers in an instant, and she felt that same, thrilling chill from being trapped under his gaze. He was observing at first, but she could almost pinpoint the second he switched to looking at her like a hunter, like a man who wasn't worried about hurting her, and more concerned with taking her, reasserting what was his.

Nia belonged to him, and they both knew it.

"Daryl," She whispered, "did you get anything else at that gas station?" The hunter gave her a smirk that bored on lecherous and smug, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small foil packet. Cali snorted, and gave him a stern look. "What did you think was going to happen when you came out here, Mr. Dixon?"

"Ya could say I was hopful, Ms. Adams." He answers, flipping them so that he was on top of her, and pressed a kiss against her pulse point, running his tongue over it. Cali squeaked out a moan, and she slid her hands under the t shirt he had thrown on before following her out here. Her hands were spread wide, and brought them slowly up his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under her palms, and his breath hitch when her hands reached the hem of his boxers. "God, Nia."

"I missed it Daryl, I missed you." She whispered, her voice barely able to spit out the words as Daryl's hand slid up her bare thigh, brushing them hem of the shirt she'd stolen from him almost a year ago. His fingers traveled up higher, and she choked out a moan, before pushing up against Daryl, and he struggled out her name, and she fisted her hands in his shirt. "No playing around. Not this time. Please."

"Ya sure Nia?" He breathed against her ear, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine.

"Yes, I'm sure." She ran her hand through his hair. "I'm okay, and you have to trust me."

"Alright, Nia. Whatever you say." He smirked down at her, and crushed his mouth against hers, she pulled his shirt over his head, and they broke contact just long enough to throw his shirt away, and Cali pulled hers off. Her nails traced paths down his back while he ground his body against hers, and she spread her legs so he could rest against her. Cali pushed him off of her, and settled between his legs, tugging his boxers down his legs. He grinned at her, before tackling her again, guiding her underwear down her legs slowly, and pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. She snagged the condom from hand and tore into the package with her teeth.

"Daryl." She barely managed to hiss his name through her clenched teeth. "Fuck, please?"

"Anything fer ya Nia." He bit down on her pulse point, and she arched against him and he fumbled the condom on before pressing his lips against her, and guiding himself into her.

"Oh god." She clenched her teeth so hard she thought they would pop, and Daryl froze.

"Nia?"

"No, don't worry, just move, please."

Daryl, ever the gentleman, moved his hips against hers, and she closed her eyes and left the feeling take over the hurricane of thoughts that pounded against her skull. It was familiar, and it was safe, just like the man causing the pleasure. Above her, Dixon moved up a little, and Cali's head was thrown back, her voice caught and her nails digging into Daryl's back as she clung to him. Daryl growled and sunk his teeth into her neck and sucked as hard as he could, silencing the moan that was building in his throat as well. He finally hit that one fucking point in her and she barked out a moan, and those nails she had carefully embedded into his back were drug down slowly and her body went taunt, before going completely slack and she swallowed the rest of her moan.

Above her, hair fucked to all hell, and covered in a fine layer of sweat, Daryl's body shook and fell on top of her, crushing her slightly, but she only laughed as he tried to push himself off of her, satisfied smile on his face. She pushed her bangs out of her face and huffed a laugh, while she reached for a shirt. She grabbed the boy's boxers and tossed them at the hunter, who threw his hand up to grab them without even opening his eyes.

"Ya good girl?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She grinned, and pulled her shirt on.

"Ya swear?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, and she nodded, holding out her pinky.

"One excellent fuck isn't going to fix all my problems or anything, but it helped. Really." She smiled her best at him, and he smiled back, running his fingers through her hair.

"Love yer hair down, 's th' only time I get to see it." He mumbled, and Cali felt her face flush.

"Well, someone's feeling mushy." She teased, and was surprised when she felt his arms snake around her waist, and pull her against his chest, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Jus' shu' th' fuck up an' let me enjoy it." He mumbled, and she sighed, and leaned back into him, half wondering out he got those boxers on so fast.

They sat in a drowsy silence, and Daryl felt himself drifting off, when Nia leaned back against him and sighed. "I still love you." She mumbled. "I know I haven't said it, not in a very long time, but I want you to know, no matter what it seemed like, I never stopped."

He had to let her words sink in, let the sincerity he believed was hidden behind the words erase the pain they'd both lived through the last few months. He felt a smile crawl across his face, and he tightened the circle of his arms around the broken, healing girl in them.

"Lov' ya too, Nia."

* * *

**Thank yous!:**

**Armedwithmycomputer: I am doing quite well, thank you love :D oh I missed you all. Seriously. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Pagelupin: Asskicker and Cali are going to be best friends! But…that might not be good for them…**

**IAmLoneWolf:**

**Doomsday. **

**Oh God, Doomsday.**

**I still can't even handle that ahah. **

**Cali's tough though, she can take a hit and a half! And I have a way to get Cali to meet Merle, no problem :D**

**Thanks for the review!**

** .love: **

**Thanks! Sorry this took so long to get out!**

**Oh, the walking dead, oh lordy lordy the Walking dead. It's killing me guys, seriously. **

**Fluffiet:**

**OH MY GOD FLUFFY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH**

**AND I'M SO FUCKING GLAD YOU LIKED IT!**

**Ah, and Mindy, yes, Mindy…we will learn more of Mindy soon, I promise. **

**I already like her, so much! I hope you guys to do!**

**Thanks for sticking with me so long!**

**Defenestrationbyapple:**

**I looked it up.**

**I loved it.**

**Thank you for doing what you did. It will never not be amazing. **

**CrystalBlueWolve:**

**All will be explained ;D**

**Randfan07:**

**GREATEST. REVIEW. EVER.**

**OH my god Yes!**

**You see the friendship! I added that friendship scene up there just for you! I hope you love it!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I UPDATED JUST FOR YOU!**

**AND GUYS, THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT, DO YOU WANT CALI TO GO ON THE SUPPLY RUN WITH GLENN AND MAGGIE AND MEET MERLE AND THE GOVERNOR?! DO YOU WANT THAT?! **

**YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IN A REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE:**

**-ERIS **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**GUYS! BLAME IT ON BAD LUCK HAS REACHED 500 REVIEWS! HOLY SHIT RIGHT?!**

**In other news…I'm so sorry about how long reviews are taking…but…college is hard. Really hard. But I promise, we'll get through this, okay? I promise. It'll get there. **

**Anyways, warning…next chapter, it's going to be pretty brutal…as long as you guys don't mind of course. **

**Thanks for sticking by me! I love you all!**

**Oh, and if any of you like Soul Eater, I ended up LOVING IT, and I'm not even an Anime person, but I have a fic up for that if you're interested.**

**Oh, and anyone catch the BBC reference? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, and this chapter has swearing, triggers, and some violence. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Fixed At Zero

_Voices swirled through the submerged silence that her senses were trapped in. Her eyes were unfocused, which showed blurred figures swirling together, her body felt laden with rock, unable to even move her fingers while the swirling intensified and more noise broke through the fog she was in. The figures flew at each other while the noise started to sound more like words again. Behind her, a swastika covered arm wrapped around her middle, and pulled her up, her body being dragged towards the door. Finally, her brain woke up enough to make her start thrashing around, and the man above her groaned._

"_Oh back to the living are ya bitch? Oh, you're gonna pay, having all them women pop out on us like that, hiding them everywhere. Goddamn it."_

_She turned her head around to look at Swastika, whose head was bleeding from the temple, and a hideous bruise surrounding his now crooked noise, as he glared down at her and worked her through the door, and towards a car. Cali tried to thrash him off the best she could._

_Behind them, the snow crunched, and Cali looked back at Carol, who was looking at both of them, rock in her hand. The younger woman's eyes were pleading, begging, but the older woman took a deep breath, and dropped the rock, and ran back, yelling for help._

_Her body was tossed into the car, and Swastika threw her in, and got in himself, locking the door and peeling out, while Cali's body was thrown into the window with a crack, and she black crawled in around her vision before she closed her eyes. _

_**I'm never coming back to them. **_

* * *

"_Come on sweetheart, wake up." A calming voice soothed as fingers gently trailed her forehead. Cali's eyes screwed shut and a moan spilt between her chapped lips. "Shhh, sweetheart, take your time."_

_That voice wasn't Lori. Who the fuck…_

_Brown eyes cracked with red opened and slowly searched the room. It was a tent, not big in the slightest. Blood stained the walls, and the smell was rancid. She kept scanning until she came to rest on a round, open face with wide green eyes. Her wavy brown hair slid down her shoulder, and she brought her sweater covered palm up to Cali's face. "Easy love. Easy."_

_Instantly, Cali flew away from her, up against the nylon wall, and she realized that she didn't have anything but underwear on. She covered her chest, and looked at the girl who was dressed in a huge wool sweater, and tight black leggings. Both were dirty, but she wasn't freezing, and Cali realized she was._

"_Wh-where are my clothes?" she breathed out, and the girl picked at her sweater._

"_When you're good and do what they say…they give you clothes."_

"_Who…who the fuck are you?" Cali asked, and brought her knees up to protect her better, the other girl just smiled. _

"_My name is Mindy, sweetheart."_

"_You…you're the other girl…"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I…I gotta get out of here." Cali whimpered, and tried to stand up. Mindy shot forward, and pulled Cali back down, pinning her to the ground._

"_If you walk out, they'll kill us both."_

"_I…" Cali's muscles went slack and she nodded. "Oh…okay…so…what…what do I do?"_

_Mindy pulled herself off of Cali, and helped her sit up. While the younger girl pulled her knees around herself, Mindy grabbed the blanket off the mattress sitting on the ground, and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You do what they ask. Whatever they ask. When you do, they will reward you. Food, water, clothes. If you don't, they'll make you. They'll use fist, and hurt you, and they will kill you. Okay?"_

"_You're Mindy…right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_My name is Cali." She offered from under the blanket. _

"_Hello Cali."_

"_And I…I can't stay here." Cali looked up, and Mindy's heart broke at the look on her face. "That was my family they pulled me from. I have a brother back there, my friend…she's pregnant, and she needs me. I have…I have…the man I'm in love with is back there. I can't…I have to get out of here."_

"_I know how you feel. My little boy's out there. He's two. He's got pretty blonde hair and big green eyes. He's with his dad. They took me from them. I want to go back. I understand, but if you ever hope of getting out of here…you have to do everything they say. Make them trust you. They're about ready to trust me…but I'll wait for you. We'll get out of here. I promise."_

_Cali stared up at her, her jaw slightly slack. "You…why?"_

_Mindy tilted her head to the side and smiled, her wavy hair cascading over her shoulder. "This is the end of them world…but I'm not leaving you here with them. I'll watch out for you hon. Don't worry."_

_A broken smile stretched across Cali's face. "You moms are all the same."_

_Mindy laughed, and soft, tinkling sound, and Cali laughed with her. _

_Maybe she could hope, just a little. Maybe this girl could get her out of here. _

* * *

Little Asskicker's squirming brought her out of her mind, and back to reality. She wasn't in Mindy's blood covered tent anymore; she was in the prison, slowly rocking the baby back and forth. When she and Daryl had snuck back in after their quick and dirty, the baby had been stirring. So Cali had sent him up to grab her before she woke up Rick or Carl, both of whom needed some serious rest, and Cali had started making another bottle for her before Daryl got back with the baby. She had then taken the small child from Daryl, and sent him back to bed, because he was just as drained as Rick was, even if he wouldn't admit it.

She'd taken the baby out into the caged overpass that she used to smoke off of while the baby ate and Cali gently walked back and forth, keeping the little girl soothed. "Oh sorry Sweetheart." Cali apologized and picked up her pace. "I zoned out for a second there. I was thinking about a friend. You'd like her, actually, I wish she'd gotten out with me now more than ever. She'd know exactly what to do to make you feel better, if we had to lose your mommy, no matter what, at least we'd have Mindy."

Little Asskicker stared at Cali over the bottle, her wide eyes exactly like Lori's. Cali smiled down at her and held her a little closer. "See, a while ago. I got snatched up by some people. Some really bad people, and your daddy and Daryl, they weren't there, because they were out looking for food. We tried to hide the women, so nothing bad would happen, because you were just a little bun in the oven at that point, and we wouldn't know what to do with you. These men came, and they found me…and they did absolutely horrible things, things that shouldn't be done to another human being. Ever. Who cares if the world is ending, what they did…it was evil.

"You don't have to worry about things like that though, sweetheart. See, you've got the best big brother you could possibly ask for. Your daddy, he'll be there for you too. Always. And…Glenn? Oh you're gonna like Glenn. A well placed pout and you'll get whatever you want out of him. Hershel's gonna love you too, because there's something about little babies that makes old people just happy as fuck. Oooh, should I say that? Yeah, there's no one else around, and you should be able to say whatever you want. Even if it makes you sound just as backwoods as Daryl. Oh little girl, you've already got that redneck wrapped around your finger.

"I just…me and Beth? We have no idea what we're doing…and we lost Carol too. She was a mom, she would know exactly how to help you. She's a mom, and she just…she knows. But no, we lost her too. Because anyone that could help you, we apparently lose. I don't know why…I don't know why the fucking world is doing this to you, but it'll be okay. I promise, everything's going to be fine. We're going to try okay? It's gonna be all good Little Asskicker." Cali smiled, and then shook her head. "God, we need to give you a real name. Little Asskicker is cute, but you're a lady, and you're gonna act like it."

"That's the most I've heard you say in months."

Cali looked over her shoulder and saw Carl standing there, leaning against the door. Cali smiled and pulled the empty bottle from the baby and brought her up to her shoulder, patting her hand against the little girl's back. "That's the most I've had to say. I like how Little Asskicker here can't do anything but listen. What are you doing up? It's early?"

"I woke up and the baby wasn't there. Decided to go find her."

"Sorry hon." Cali smiled, and kept up her patting, waiting for the burp. "I didn't want to wake you or Rick up. Figured I could help out a little bit."

"Thanks." Carl smiled and looked at the two of them. "She seems happy."

"Oh, she's happy. She's got food and she's wrapped in the greatest sweatshirt that ever existed." Cali winked and mentally fist pumped when she heard the small burp in her ear. "She needs changed, and then to be put back to sleep."

"I can do it."

"Are you sure?" Cali lifted an eyebrow. "It's no trouble."

"No, no. I want to." Carl held out his arms, and Cali nodded, placing the little girl in her brother's arms. She pressed a kiss against the baby's head, and then she pushed Carl's hat out of the way and kissed his too.

"Sweet dreams Grimes Kids." She smiled before she walked back into the prison and made her way back to where Daryl was sprawled across the mattresses, shirt riding up his body, his back displayed to her. In the dark, she could see the faint outlines of the scars that she wasn't allowed to ask about, she wasn't allowed to let him know that she knew they were there, but they were.

She crawled in next to him, and he threw an arm around him, breathing never changing. She curled into him and shook her head. The people….the fucking people were so…dangerous. It wasn't the dead that raped the woman and beat the children. It wasn't the dead that left them broken, it wasn't the dead that broke that gate and let an infestation of Walkers into the prison…it was the people…it was always the people.

"Ya alrigh'?" Daryl's voice was graveled with sleep, and Cali nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm just…thinking…again."

"Knock tha' shit off then, Nia." Daryl smirked into her hair. "Keep ya up at night."

"Shut up Dixon." She scoffed and dug herself deeper into his chest. "Night."

"Night girl."

* * *

Glenn stood in his and Maggie's cell, clearing out a backpack for the supply run he was currently preparing for. Shouldn't be anything too serious, it was just an ammo/baby food run. Nothing like his old runs in Atlanta, where his life was in constant danger no matter where he turned.

An easy supply run was a happy supply run.

"Hey." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Cali, who was leaning against the door to his cell.

"Sup?"

"Can I go too? On the run?"

Eyebrows met over confused almond eyes. "Why?"

"Because." Cali shrugged and looked over at Glenn. "I haven't left the house…or cell…or whatever in _months. _Haven't been on a supply run in even longer. I need to get out, you know? Plus, I'm another body to bring back shit. Can't really say no to that, can you?"

Glenn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Does Daryl know?"

"I don't need Dixon's permission you know."

"Yeah…but does Daryl know?"

"Yeah…I told him I was gonna try to go."

"Well…"

Cali clasped her hands in front of her and shot him the big brown eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Glenn? I need to get out and do something. I wasn't made for prison, I'm going crazy."

"You started talking to inanimate object yet?"

"…Do angry curses count?"

"Jesus. Alright, fine, go get a bag."

Cali threw her hands into the air in success, and ran off towards the cell she had stashed her stuff in, the cell she was slowly trying to convince Daryl to move into, seeing as if she ever wanted a repeat of the fun they had in the prison yard, she was going to need at least three walls surrounding her. She wasn't exactly the 'fuck while the camp watches' type, but hey, she wasn't against it at this point either. She needed to get back to normal, and being with Daryl helped, a lot more than she thought it would. Once there, she emptied out her backpack, which only had her old camera in it now, everything else had either filtered out or gone away, tossed aside to make room, but she couldn't seem to get rid of her camera, it had pictures of too many of the dead to toss aside. Her and Amy, a group shot by Daryl's old truck, and another group picture of them at the farm. Jim's face, Jacquie's face, Dale's face…she couldn't lose those, not even one.

She hid the camera under her pillow, and threw her backpack over her shoulders. She glanced at herself in the mirror over the sink. It was cracked, and filthy, so the image was distorted, but she could see herself. Still more thin than she was healthy, eyes harder than they had been, skin slowly regaining some of the tan she had lost over winter, and, scars, hidden under the skin, that didn't trace her body. She was so confused how to how something that had changed her so much didn't appear on her body, anywhere.

_It's like it never happened._

She smiled at her reflection, and reached for the rubber band around her wrist. With practiced mastery, she brought her hair into a knot at the base of her neck, and twisted the rubber band around her hair and let it rest, somewhere it hadn't rested in a while. She grinned like a maniac and headed out from her cell, down to meet Glenn and Maggie by the door. Glenn gave her a once over, and nodded in approval, before he looked at Maggie. "We ready?"

"Let's go."

* * *

It was their third stop before heading back, and her backpack weighed more than Lil Asskicker would for the next couple of years. Still, she unzipped it, and held it out in front of her as she threw in canned food, poptarts, tampons and pads. Really, anything that seemed like it could be helpful, it was going into her pack.

Behind her, Glenn was holding a box of condoms, concentration on his face. Cali rolled her eyes, walked over and smacked the box out of his hands and into his bag. He tried to shoot her a mean look, but the smile broke over his face before he could stop it. "Hey."

"Even if you don't use them for fun, I'm sure we can find some use for them." Cali shrugged and pulled the zipper on her bag shut. "We good?"

"Oh, I think so. Maggie, you ready?" He called quietly into the back of the store.

"Good here!" She answered and came up to meet the other two at the front of the store.

"We hit the powered formula jackpot!" Glenn smiled as the trio walked out of the store. "We also got beans, honey mustard, some other stuff. Come on, we go now we might make it back to the prison in time for dinner."

"What do you mean might? No one's gonna make dinner but me and Beth, and I doubt she's got anything to cook anyways." Cali snorted as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"It's weird, isn't it? How quiet it is, you can always hear them. Back behind the fence." Maggie mentioned as she stared down the road.

"An' where is it ya good people 're callin' home?!" A voice rang out from behind the three, and Cali froze, her blood turning to rock under her skin.

_No. No fucking way._

Glenn and Maggie both pulled out their guns, slowly making their way towards the figure. Glenn blinked once, then froze. "Merle!?"

Cali had to know then, she turned around, and a man appeared before her eyes. He looked almost like he did the last time she had saw him, before he'd taken off on that supply run. Except, his nose looked busted up, and he had a blade where his hand should be.

Merle laughed as the Korean identified him. "Wow." The disbelief in his voice was evident. Slowly, the elder Dixon started making his way towards them.

"Hey! Back the hell up!" Maggie ordered, and Merle only laughed again.

"Whoa, take it easy honey! Jesus!"

"You made it." Glenn's voice betrayed his shock. Cali could agree with him. Merle made it. How in the holy fuck did he get out of that mess?!

"An' lookie here! Awh you gotta be kiddin' me. Lil Bird, is that fuckin' you?"

Cali just blinked at the elder brother of the duo that had saved her, and she put on a smile. "As I live and breathe."

"Huh…would've thought you'd be dead by now." He smirked and Cali clenched her fists. "Can you tell me…is…my brother…is he alive?!"

"…Yeah." Glenn answered, voice harder this time, remembering that Merle wasn't a friend, not anymore.

The relief came down on Merle's body like a heavy blanket, he sighed and shook his head, limbs lowering. "Hey…you take me to him, and we'll call it even. On everything that happened in Atlanta. No hard feelings." Glenn's eyes flicked from Merle's face, to the blade he now called his hand. "Oh ho ho. You like that, huh? Yeah…found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Pretty cool, huh?"

"We'll tell Daryl you're here, and he'll come out to meet you." Glenn cut off the man's ramblings.

"Hey, hey hold up! Come on now, the fact that we found each other, it's a miracle. Come on now, you can trust me."

"You. Trust. Us." Glenn all but spat each word, and Cali could see, the moment in Merle's face where he realized that Glenn wasn't a little bitch anymore, and he wasn't going to be bullied by a Southern bastard. "You wait here."

Merle smiled for exactly half a second, before he flung himself at Glenn and Maggie, a shot fired through the back of the car. Glenn and Maggie dove into the car, while Cali dropped to her knees in front of it. Glenn got back out of the car, and ran towards where Maggie was. Merle was curled around her, gun pressed to her head and blade against her throat. Glenn trained his gun on Merle frantically, his eyes flickered to Cali.

She had her gun out as well, aimed at Merle's head, but she couldn't be sure any shot she made wouldn't hit Maggie. Cali clenched her lip between her teeth and looked up at Glenn and shook her head. "Put the gun in the car, boy." Slowly Glenn complied, and Merle looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Et tu, Bird-eh?" He asked, and Cali only tightened her grip. "Ya look differen'. Yer a killer now, aincha? Well, go ahead and stow tha' gun right there Lil Bird, and come around by th' Chinamen here. We're goin' for a little drive."

"We're not taking you to our camp." Glenn spat, nodding at Cali to comply.

"We're going somewhere else. Now ge' in th' car Glenn! An' you Lil' Bird! Now!" Cali quickly got off the ground and got into the car before Merle decided to do something Maggie. "Drive kid. Now."

* * *

Movies were more realistic than she had ever thought possible.

Somehow, Merle had managed to blindfold both her and Maggie with what was left of his shirt, and she could only tell what was going on by the sounds the car was making. Her heart was beating erratically against her ribs, and she tried very hard to stay focused on what was happening around her. She was completely weaponless, something she hadn't been in a very long time. Next to her, Maggie was trembling. Slowly, Cali reached for Maggie's hand, and the older girl grasped it tightly.

Finally, the car stopped moving, and Merle got out, yelling orders. Voices answered.

Several voices.

Rough hands grabbed her arms and she immediately started thrashing. More hands joined the first pair and they forced her into a rough wooden chair. Duct tape was ripped off the roll and her hands were secured to the chair. Finally, someone ripped the blindfold was pulled from her eyes and she hissed as they readjusted to the dim light.

The walls were shabby, they didn't look like anything sturdy. Like someone's old shed. Her arms were completely secured to the chair she was sitting in, and across from her, sitting at the table, was a Hispanic man with a sick grin on his face. "Hola little girl." Cali only scowled in response, trying to summon as much hatred into her eyes as possible. The man across from her laughed. "Last girl that looked at me like that puta? She sucked my dick."

"Not the best pick up line I've heard, but hey, English is your second language. Good try."

"Ohhhh someone's got some spunk. Tell me, where are you and the rest of your friends hiding out?"

"Where did you get that gold chain around your neck? Guidos-R-Us?"

"You keep talkin' like that, you're getting smacked."

"Love it when you talk dirty."

The man smiled again, then walked over to where she was sitting, and back handed her. Cali yelped as the sting erupted over her face, and her teeth sliced into her cheek. "You like that huh? You want more?"

"Hey! Martinez! Who said ya could touch her?!"

"She was askin' for it!" Martinez argued as Merle sauntered into the room. "No respect from her."

"Ah, sounds like Lil' Bird. Queen of Sass, tha' one."

"Honey," Cali smiled as blood dripped off her lip. "You should see me in a crown."

"Clear out of here boy. Now." Merle ordered as he took the man's seat. "So, where you been laying your head?"

"On my sweatshirt."

"Come on girl…I don't want to have to push this. Where?"

"You know I can't tell you."

"Fine…let's talk abou' somethin' else. How's Daryl?"

"He's good. Changed a lot. For the better, I'd argue."

"An' when did you two start hookin' up?"

"After he almost died."

"Almost died, huh?"

"Shit happens."

"Would seem so. Where is your camp?"

"Not telling."

"Lil' Bird…" Merle sighed and brought his feet up to the table. "I need to know. I've been ordered to find out. I can't hold back jus' cuz I like you." He cracked his knuckles, and Cali's stomach dropped.

"I'd…I'd be insulted if you did." She finally answered, and Merle sighed.

"We don't have to do it this way."

"Yes. We do." Cali sighed and ran her tongue over her lips. "I'm not selling out my group Merle, you know I can't."

"I know…I know." Merle sighed and stood up. "Get back in here you dirty spick!" He screamed and the man came back into the room. "Sorry girl, got somewhere I need to be. But I feel like you and him can get along jus' fine."

The man leaned against the wall and grinned. "Let's dance, puta."

"Make her talk." Merle ordered as he headed for the door. "No matter what."

"Oh, with pleasure."

* * *

**Thank you:**

**Viktorskrumpet: **

**Oh Vicky! You're the awesome one! You've been with me since the very beginning, and I can't even believe how long you've been there with me! It's crazy. I can't even believe it. **

**Oh, Daryl with a baby, how could we all not swoon for that? It's so absolutely sexy, it's sort of crazy. My ovaries are still recovering.**

**Cali's inner 'mom' has been a long time coming, but as for her relationship with Carl, she's always been with that kid. Always. She loves him, and ever since she's started living on paper, she's wanted to be with that kid more than anything. **

**Everything takes time to heal, and she's finally ready to be 'her' again.**

**Thanks for always being there for me!**

**Witchbaby300:**

**Oh, you just wait until Cali meets the Governor, it's going to be one hell of a sass fest. **

**Randfan07:**

**Oh my god, your review was beautiful, and it made me so incredibly happy, just so you know. **

**Oh, there was something deep and subtle in that sentence, I'm a sucker for double meanings ;) ah! I'm so glad it tied it in like that! Thanks for noticing!**

**Oh, the Lori hate. I never saw why everyone hated Lori so much, she never actually seemed that bad, you know? She had her son to look out for, and she wanted something stable for her son, and herself. I never found anything wrong with that. **

**SAFE AND SOUND IS THE BATTLE CRY OF THE ZOMBIE WORLD**

**AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE TAY SWIFT!**

**Oh, you want Glenn/Cali bromance? You will get Glenn Cali bromance. In fact, I'm thinking of a sequel to Till The Smoke Clears Out with Glenn, Cali, Daryl and Maggie xD it'd be fun. **

**Oh…the name memorial. I gotta admit, when I was writing that, it teared up a bit. It was just…so perfect to set up, and it was so sad. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Oh! More Mindy! There you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Guest:**

**Ah! I'm not exactly sure how the Govna is gonna handle Cali yet.**

**Ideas?**

**Thanks for the review! And sorry for how long it's taking! College is kind of kicking my ass!**

**Kyri0sity:**

**Here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!**

**MerlinWeasley:**

**ANOTHER ERIS!**

**HUG ME BROTHAAA!**

**Ah, silent reader or not, I'm just glad you read it! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like Cali and the way she's grown up on all of us. I'm glad I can make you feel for Lori a little, even if you didn't like her that much ;)**

**As for the Cali/Carol interactions, to be completely honest, I just don't like Carol. Not the actress, I just don't like her character, and it's always been awkward for me to write her with Cali, that's all. Sorry!**

**Ah! More Mindy for you! **

**Enjoyyyyyy! Thanks for reading!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**-Eris :)**


End file.
